The Erotic Adventures of One Piece
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: This is an anothology about the many lewd and perverted events taking place on the seas of the grand line. Each chapter has its own pairing, set of kinks and contains a large helping of smutty lemon for you to enjoy.
1. The sword and the sheath

**Sexual content:**

Straight, bondage, teasing , doggy style, missionary, forced orgasms, google translate.

* * *

The sword and the sheath

Somewhere on the oddly calm sea of the New World we find the Strawhats enjoying a nice and well deserved moment of peace and relaxation. The waves were calm, the weather was great and not a cloud could be seen. It truly was a perfect day, for about ten minutes.

"This is sooooo boring! Sanji, make something to eat!" Luffy roared.

"We ate just twenty minutes ago!"

"I know… But I didn't get to eat that much…"

"YOU ATE ALMOST EVERYTHING ON YOUR OWN AND THEN YOU STARTED CHEWING ON THE TABLE!"

"Well maybe you should try to cook more food…" Luffy muttered to himself.

"What did you just say…?" A vein popped up on Sanji's forehead.

"Maybe you should try to co…!" Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Sanji's shoe had already made contact with his face and had forced its way into his skull. Luffy was sent flying towards the mast at a frightening speed. *CRASH!* "Cheeky little shit…" Sanji growled, walking back into his kitchen.

"Are you okay, captain?" Robin asked, holding back a slight chuckle.

"Mrumfrun…" (I'm fine…) Luffy's face was so contorted that he could barely speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robin smiled. "Long-nose-kun, mind helping me release our captain from the mast?"

"For the love of… Luffy, how many times have we told you not to agitate Sanji with food requests? Have you ever succeeded!?" Usopp lumbered towards the two. "Always causing problems…" He thought.

"Ermnertmruffrrrrlt!" (It's not my fault!).

"Could you wait until we get you untangled? We can't hear a thing you're trying to say!" Usopp replied.

Usopp and Robin placed themselves on opposite sides of Luffy and grabbed ahold of a random piece of rubber. Together, after a couple of minutes, they managed to get him unstuck, but he was still pretty much a lump of rubber at this point in time. Above the three, in the Crow's Nest, stood Zoro and looked down on them. The sudden loud crash had gotten him curious, so he momentarily stopped his training to see what it was. Once he realized how trivial the situation was, he just sighed and walking back to the center of the room.

Why everyone couldn't just spend their time doing something useful when they had nothing better to do was beyond his comprehension. "Never mind..." He thought. "It's up to them how to spend their time." He picked up the weight from the floor and resumed his training. "One thousand four hundred and ninety two… One thousand four and ninety three…"

Zoro was very meticulous about his training and often found himself in rather odd positions. For this exercise he stood on his hands whilst holding the weight with his feet. He had been doing these reverse squats for roughly thirty minutes before the floor hatch began to open. Of course, Zoro was far too busy to care about whatever was going to pop out of that hole in the floor. Or at least that's what he thought.

Up from the hole climbed Robin and she was wearing something that he hadn't seen her wear before. It took a small while to register, but it looked like a skin-tight training outfit. Besides her pants and top, she didn't seem to be wearing anything else. Both pieces of clothing were very thin, almost to the point of being translucent. The front of the top and pants were thicker, so one wouldn't be able to see through those parts, but it left very little to the imagination.

"May I join you for some physical exercise?" Robin asked.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Zoro casually responded.

"Don't worry, there's a lot of space up here. Besides, I'm only going to need a small portion of floor."

Robin began tying her hair into a ponytail and let it fall behind her back. She glanced at Zoro and then around the room, as if looking for something. Once she had settled on a spot, she walked over and put the small, rectangular foam matt she had been carrying under her arm, down on the floor. Robin placed herself on top of it, turned her back towards Zoro and began stretching.

Zoro continued to count, silently in his head, as he kept training, not wanting to disturb Robin. He had closed his eyes to focus on every inch of his muscles, bringing out as much strength as he could. It was going fine until Robin began letting out soft moans as she stretched. One after another, these seductive noises built up in Zoro's mind until he just had to open his eye and see what the hell she was doing. What he saw nearly made him lose his balance.

Right in front of Zoro, just a couple of feet from his face, stood Robin. Her legs were straight, but her upper body was bent over and facing the floor. She held her legs with her arms as she stretched; letting out a soft moan every time she pressed her chest against her legs. Not that this was anything special, but breasts spilled out to the sides as she pushed in. Zoro could almost see her nipples poking out of the fabric.

Then, as if she knew he was watching, Robin took a few steps out with her legs, spreading them apart. Slowly she slid them further and further away from the matt, lowering herself towards the floor. The fabric between her legs began to stretch, becoming slightly lighter in color. Zoro had completely halted his training and was just watching the woman in front of him. Just a few, intense seconds later Robin had entered a perfect split.

"Have you stopped for today?" Robin asked.

"N-no, I was just taking a small break…" Zoro replied, resuming his training.

"That's good; I wouldn't want to be a bother." Just as Robin replied, she began lifting her butt and began humping the matt with her groin. "This does wonders for your butt." She continued.

"…" Zoro pretended to ignore it.

Robin just kept doing what she was doing; making sure her humps produced some sound to gain Zoro's attention. "What the hell is she up to…?" Zoro thought, closing his eye once again. The tiny humps rang in his ears, reminding him of Robin's rather perverted display. "Just keep calm… Remember your training." The sounds stopped after a while, but he could clearly hear Robin moving around, at least for a short while. Then there was nothing, not a single sound; it left Zoro wondering what she was up to now.

Zoro kept doing his reverse squats, but his curiosity was building. "One peek wouldn't hurt right?" he thought to himself. As he opened his eye, he caught a small glimpse of the shape in front of him. Zoro quickly closed his eye again, but the image of Robin never left his mind. "She wouldn't… right? There has to be a limit to what position you can take in front of others…" he pondered. Only a few seconds later, he opened his eye and just stared.

Robin was lying on her back, ass still facing Zoro, but this time she had moved closer to him and held her ankles with her hands. She held her legs straight and had spread them as much as she could, aiming her rear against Zoro. The mound between her legs was clearly visible and Zoro could swear that it was at least somewhat transparent. "Is she not wearing anything underneath!?" his mind screamed.

"I'm starting to understand why you spend so much time up here. It's quite relaxing and there's no one to get in your way." Robin said as she rolled up to a sitting position. "There's so much running and excitement everywhere else. I hope you wouldn't mind me joining you more often?" Robin grinned, spreading her legs and slowly leaning her chest forward.

"Do as you like." Zoro replied, putting his weight to the side and sat down. He crossed his legs, ready for some meditation.

"You are too kind." Robin kept lowering herself until her upper body was between her legs and her breasts pressed against the floor. "This feels so nice…" Robin said, almost moaning the words out.

Zoro didn't really want to stop with his strength training, but he was left with no other choice. Unless focusing all of his mental strength, he wouldn't be able to stop the raging desire inside him. He was wearing his soft, black pants, which wouldn't do a single thing to prevent Robin from seeing his excitement. "Why does she have to be so freaking hot…" he thought.

Normally, one would close their eyes when meditating, but Zoro found it a bit difficult to take his eye off of Robin's cleavage. Of course he wasn't looking directly at her, which would be incredibly rude; instead his eye looked straight ahead, above and beyond where Robin was sitting. Robin raised her head and stared at Zoro, grinning slightly. She moved backwards a little with her chest, allowing her breasts to almost spill out of her top.

Zoro's face began to turn slightly red as his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of the lovely display. The fact that Robin's eyes were fixed on him didn't help things either. He felt like his entire soul was being consumed by this woman, this succubus. Was she there just to mess with him? "Did she actually come here to train, or was it a mix between the two?" he asked himself.

An hour passed and Zoro has been meditating for the entire time, desperately fighting his urge and controlling his desires. Her chest and rear had been firmly planted inside his head and had never left his view, not even for a second. "How is it possible for a human to bend in such ways…" he thought. Zoro wasn't the kind that was particularly interested in sex, but there was no denying the fact that he just wanted to plow her then and there.

"That felt wonderful." Robin sighed pleasantly as she stood up, adjusting her clothes to cover more of her skin. "See you tomorrow at the same time?"

"Sure…" Zoro grunted.

"Wonderful, I can't wait." Robin chuckled, bending over one last time to open the hatch in the floor.

"…" Zoro didn't respond, he had literally reached his limits and was now doing his best to cover the stiffness between his legs.

"Don't forget to let your body rest a little before you continue." Robin said as she descended down the ladder. "And do something about your little problem." Robin winked as she pointed towards the place Zoro was guarding with his hands. "Don't want to keep things all bottled up like that." Robin chuckled as she disappeared, closing the hatch behind her.

"That cheeky woman…" Zoro fumed. His face was beet red with embarrassment.

* * *

As decided, Robin would join Zoro for an hour or two, each day, for some light training and at the same time, make "things" much harder for the swordsman. Every day she would tease him with her curves and sexy outfits, which only became smaller and smaller as the days passed. This continued for about a week, until Robin decided to step up her game.

Zoro had just woken up from one of his many naps and had decided to get some workout done. He rose from the lawn and looked around for any mischievous archeologists. It was much earlier than normal so Zoro thought he could sneak off and start his training before Robin arrived. She was a fine woman and a dear friend, but any more of his teasing and his dick would explode.

When he had confirmed that Robin was nowhere to be seen, he quickly scurried up to the Crow's Nest. Once inside he closed the hatch and sighed in relief, "No one up here either…" he thought. Zoro smirked victoriously, for he had outsmarted the most intelligent person on the ship. It wasn't that weird really, it was bound to happen one day. He removed his shirt and threw it to the side, before starting on his pre-workout stretching.

Today, Zoro felt like practicing some sword swings. He grabbed his "practice sword" which was, basically, just a metal pole with a couple of tons of weight on the end of it. He took his stance and readied himself for a couple of thousands swings. His mind entered a state of pure concentration as he relaxed his body. Zoro brought the "sword" above his head and opened his eye. He was ready to start.

Just as he swung, the hatch on the floor began turning and Zoro's heart skipped a beat as he instantly knew who it was. His mind was pulled out of its concentration and it took everything Zoro had not to fall face first onto the floor, with the weight becoming his only "cushion". Obviously, Robin appeared out of the hole and was chuckling at Zoro clumsiness. (Freaking luck… I thought I had more time…" He muttered to himself.

"Good day, Zoro-kun." Robin smiled.

"…" Zoro just growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, you just caught me a bit off guard." Zoro replied, no reason to be grumpy after all.

It was at that point when Zoro realized what she was wearing. Unlike previous days where her clothes were basically small patched of fabric with strings attached, she was actually wearing a robe this time. "Wait a second…" he thought, "what does she have underneath that thing?" Zoro suddenly became a bit nervous. "Why would she be wearing a robe all of a sudden?" All these questions were repeated over and over inside his head, but an answer could never be found. Regardless of it being good or bad, he would soon find out.

Zoro returned to his stance and began swinging his weight, not letting himself get distracted by Robin's sudden invasion. Although he was completely focused on his training, his eye would never let the woman out of its sight. At first, Robin didn't do anything special, just stretching a bit like she would usually do. This time, though, she did something strange. She crossed her arms and several clones grew up from the floor, five of them to be precise.

Zoro looked on with curiosity, not something he would normally do. Robin and her clones had split up into three pairs; each pair placed a larger version of the foam matt she had used previously. Then it dawned on him, literally, the very moment their hands touched the belts around their waists. Zoro had just lifted his weight above and behind his head and was already well underway with his next swing. "Oh no…" his mind groaned.

The belts were undone and all six versions of Robin opened their robes and let them fall to the floor. Zoro's eye shot open as realized that he had several, completely naked, women right in front of him. His entire body tensed up in an instant and just as it did, he swung his weight with such force that it flew out of his hands. The weight was sent flying across the room, crashing straight into the wall and smashed right through it.

"Fuck…" Was all Zoro could say as his practice sword plummeted into the sea. "Franky is going to kill me…"

"Oh my… I think you dropped your sword." Robin calmly stated.

"YOU DON'T SAY!" Zoro bellowed as his face turned red. "What are you thinking undressing in front of me like that!?" He continued. "What are you trying to do!?"

"Naked yoga." Robin smiled at him, making some adorable poses with her clones.

"ZORO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE SHIP!?" Franky yelled from the grassy deck. "Don't you realize how expensive that wood is!?"

"Sorry, Franky! I'll fix it later!" Zoro replied, poking his head out of the hole in the wall.

"You? Fix anything? I'd like to see that! Even though I would love to see you try, I really doubt you can do anything besides sleep and destroy more things, so just sit there and relax while I fix it up for you."

"NO!" Zoro panicked. "You can fix it later, I'm busy right now."

"What could be so important that I can't…" Robin joined Zoro and poked her head out, interrupting the cyborg and catching him by surprise. "Ooooooooh… You come down when you've finished up then!" Franky gave him the old thumbs up and quickly retreated back into his workshop.

Zoro sighed in relief. Franky could think whatever he wanted, it's not like him and Robin was actually doing anything up here anyway. What he didn't want was for everyone else, especially the pervy cook, to find that Robin was a lot less dressed than usual. "Oh well… Better deal with Miss All Naked over here…" He thought as he tried to lean himself back inside.

Just as he did, he bumped into something very soft and warm. He froze in place, feeling two pointy things poking into his back. Zoro turned his head around, and of course, Robin stood right behind him and was pressing her chest against him. His faced turned red and his trousers got a little bit more restricted. If it wasn't for the darn "sword" in his pants, he would've turned around and given her a lecture.

"So… Is that also part of your… naked yoga?" Zoro pouted.

"No, this is because I like you." Robin said, with complete honesty.

"I like you too, Robin. Just not like this." He replied, becoming quite serious.

"That's such a shame, I think we would make a great couple." She grinned, pressing herself against him even more.

"Look…" Zoro slithered away from Robin's assault. "I need to train, and I can't let you get in my way, so would you kindly keep to yourself while I'm at it?"

"Oh I won't get in your way, but I will have you eventually." Robin grew a terrifying smile on her face.

"…" Crazy woman.

As expected, Zoro went back to his training and Robin continued to drive the poor swordsman insane with all of her provocative positions and movements. She really took great pleasure in teasing the poor man. Robin had been completely honest with Zoro and spoken directly from her heart. She knew that it wouldn't be easy and decided that this was the simplest way to go about it. If words couldn't convince him, then lust would.

Zoro barely had gotten ten minutes of training done, within this hour of sheer torment. Right in front of him stood Robin with her legs straight, but wide apart. Two clones were each hugging and caressing on of her legs, while seductively kissing and licking around her glistening sex. Another clone was letting her rest upon its firm bosom, while the remaining two stood on their knees below her, nibbling and massaging her breasts.

Much like the time where he withstood the physical trauma of Bartholomew Kuma's trial, he had yet again taken a stance of determination. He wouldn't let himself lose to Robin, of that he was sure, although his pants had a different perspective. His cock was literally as hard as steel at this point and was desperately trying to free itself from its prison. Zoro's face was as red as can be and he was getting very close to the breaking point.

Even though his dreams brought him over the limits of a normal human, his desire and lust was a different beast entirely. Previous provocations were child's play compared to this however. His balls were throbbing with the need to release the tension that has built up inside of them. Zoro rarely masturbated, as his meditation and training usually let him ignore those primal needs. There were times, though, when even he couldn't help himself, but they were few and far between.

Just as Zoro thought it couldn't get any worse, the two clones closest to Robin's rear began to slip their fingers inside of her. Robin let out a long, lustful moan as the fingers traveled deeper and deeper. The other clones followed suit and began massaging Robin all over, whilst giving their own sex a light rubbing. Zoro was already sweating at this point; he really needed to touch himself and let the frustration out of his member. However, he didn't want a meager victory, so even the slightest hint of him giving in would just as well be a complete loss to him.

"Ooh… That feels so good…" Robin moaned. She raised her butt and allowed her two clones to lean in and begin licking her. "Right there!"

"…" Zoro stood silent, defying the incredible lust inside of him.

"Won't you join us, Zoro?" Robin begged in her most sultry voice. We've got a perfect place for your aching sword… Won't you let me be your sheath for the day?" The two clones behind her let their hands slide up Robin's legs and slowly parted her lower lips, giving Zoro a very welcoming invitation to join them. "Just cum on in…"

* * *

Zoro willpower broke the very moment the clones spread Robin's lovely entrance. He just couldn't take it anymore. In an instant, Zoro grabbed his pants and literally tore them off of his legs and threw the remains on the floor. His raging manhood stood tall and proud before Robin and her clones as he slowly walked towards them. "Careful what you wish for… you might get it." Zoro said.

Robin looked back at the approaching man, he was beyond perfect. His muscles, his confidence and especially, the intensity of his eye were enough for Robin to melt on the spot. Her legs became weak as his gaze pierced her very being as if he had already claimed her as his own. The clones were still holding her wide open for Zoro, and it wouldn't be long until she would finally be able to feel him inside of her. Oh how she had waited for this moment… With a final step, Zoro placed himself behind Robin, just inches away from her quivering cunt. He looked down at her lust-filled eyes and placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm going to fuck you up…"

"Go right ahead, I'm waiting for you." Robin replied, wiggling her rump at Zoro.

Zoro tightened his grip on Robin and quickly pulled her towards him. Robin gasped as his hard member slid inside of her, parting her wetness until she felt his testicles pressing against her. She held onto her clone for dear life as the power in her legs rushed out of her. His cock was huge and had no problem filling her to the brim. The wonderful dick inside her was all she cared about now. Its shape and warmth drove her wild with lust. If she didn't want to fuck it so badly, she would have shoved it inside her mouth and never give it up.

Her clones let go of her wet sex and began grinding their bodies against Zoro's thighs while he stood there, enjoying the tightness of Robin's pussy. Just as Robin had gotten her legs to function again, Zoro had begun sliding out of her. She groaned as his cock rubbed against her insides, slowly making its way out of her. Once his tip had reached her opening, he quickly thrust it back in, pushing Robin into the clone in front of her.

Robin couldn't believe how this sensation could be so powerful. Sure, it had been some time since she had last tasted the pleasures of a cock, but this was ridiculous. She could barely keep her mind straight as Zoro began to rhythmically thrust in and out of her tight pussy. "Oh fuuck…" she thought as his balls smacked her clit with ever thrust he made. Her vagina clenched down on the invading member, but not out of choice, but of pure reflex.

Robin had always acted so calmly and collected, never really bringing out her emotions unless it was impossible to avoid. Ever since the events at Enies Lobby, she had become a bit freer with her expressions. Still, to this day, her calm personality let her handle a magnitude of difficult situations. For some reason, however, she found herself having a lot of problem keeping her lust from taking over completely.

She had always been a frisky individual, entertaining many perverted ideas and read a whole lot of erotic fiction. Zoro had made her realize that those things weren't enough anymore. She needed the real thing, and she needed it bad. As she was fucked by the man she loved so much, Robin slowly let all her previous restrictions go. She didn't care about being calm and collected anymore. Her heart and soul screamed as the final chains of bondage shattered into nothingness.

"Fuck, yes! Slam that cock deep inside me, Zoro! Fuck me like the beast you are!" Robin almost yelled. "Fuck my pussy!"

"Have it… your way!" Zoro grunted, grabbing her wrists and pulling her back with every thrust of his cock.

Robin's back bent and arched as her ass and torso pressed it together. Her chest was lifted up into the air and away from the embrace of the clone in front of her. Robins large, firm breasts swung in the air as the sex continued. Her face was completely red and tears started forming in the edges of her eyes. The pleasure was so intense that she couldn't stop grunting and moaning, almost like an animal in heat.

Robin's clones, besides the two at their legs, began making out in front of them, licking and sucking all over themselves. The one clone that didn't have anyone eating its pussy out, had to be satisfied with just rubbing its clit. Not that it really mattered; all they did was for the benefit of Robin, as she absolutely loved creating and watching her clones have sex. It made for such an entertaining show when using her toys, or more of her clones when masturbating.

Robin couldn't care less about her them at this point though; all she could feel was that amazing, rock hard cock sliding in and out of her. Suddenly, she could feel her fist orgasm building up, quickly, within her sex. "Fuuuck!" she thought, "how can he make me cum so quickly!?" Robin didn't get much time to analyze the situation, because just a moment later, the orgasm was released.

Robin's cunt clenched down on Zoro's cock as she came. Waves of pleasure crashed through her body, causing her toes to curl and her eyes to roll upwards, ever so slightly. Her sex gushed as Zoro just continued fucking her. Even though she was cumming like crazy, he was still going strong, not having to cum just yet. Robin could barely stand after the sensation started to decline. If it wasn't for Zoro's grip on her wrists, she would've fallen face first onto the floor, with her ass twitching in the air.

She didn't get any time to rest however. Zoro kept up his assault, forcing his erect member inside of her, over and over, scratching her most sensitive spots. He was so aggressive, but that was just what Robin wanted, what she needed. His hips came smashing into her ass as his dick dug deep into her pussy. He reached places she never thought she had, places her fingers, her clone's tongues could never reach. She came again, and she came hard.

Robin's body shook as the orgasm shot through her and the moans turned into small, adorable whimpers. Her control over her power began fade and her clones slowly fell into piles of pink flower petals. Soon, even those were gone and Robin, with the help of Zoro, was carefully laid onto the floor. Her breasts pressed against the hard wood as he released his hold of her. Robin used her soft arms as support for her head while his cock kept ramming into her. She was still cumming.

Just as it was finally about to die down, Zoro increased his speed and fucked her as hard as he could. Robin's eyes shot open and her jaw began to drop as she gasped for air. The pleasurable shock hit her like a train her pussy began to violently contract and squeeze on Zoro's cock. The swordsman pushed himself into Robin as far as he could and let out a single, drawn out grunt.

His cum exploded out of him, filling her up in an instant. The hot, sticky semen coated itself all over her walls. Load after load was released into her, until there wasn't any room left for more. The burning liquid gushed out of her, pooling on the floor below her quivering cunt. Robin was forced through another orgasm, one that was far more powerful than anything she had ever felt before. Her legs trembled and jerked as Zoro kept pumping her full of cum.

"A-aah… A-aa-aaAaaa-AH!" It was all Robin could muster as her orgasm rocked her body. "F-ff-uuu…" Her nails dug into the floor as she desperately held on to her consciousness. Her mind began to drift and her vision became fuzzy. It felt like her entire being was on fire, and her cunt was the source of this raging flame. Once Zoro had stopped ejaculated, he slid his cock out of her, finally allowing her some much needed rest. She slumped over on her side. Robin was too tired to lift herself up.

"Hah… hah…" Zoro breathed. He stared down at Robin who was enjoying the final moments of her orgasm.

"Oo-oh… m-my god…" Robin's voice trembled as she spoke. "That was… incredible! I knew you were good, but I had no idea you were this good…" She looked up at him with her teary, hazy eyes.

"Was?" Zoro paused. "Who said we were done?" He bent over and grabbed her legs.

"W-what? You can't be serious… No… I'm too sensitive!"

"Blame your own actions that brought this fate upon you." Zoro pushed Robin onto her back and dragged her closer to him.

"N-no…"

"Ittouryuu iai o gyakuten…" Zoro moved closer, prodding the tip of his cock against her pussy and spread her legs to the side.

"Y-you can't be serious…?" Robin asked nervously.

"Inkei Suiryoku!" Zoro yelled, pushing himself into Robin once again.

Robin gasped as his member forced her open. The pleasure hit her hard and she involuntarily pressed her head against the floor so her chest arched up, presenting her bouncing tits to Zoro. There were no built up this time, Zoro went all out from the very start, ramming his cock in and out of Robin at a frightening pace. The archeologist moaned and gasped as she was ruthlessly fucked into submission.

Zoro hips were but a blur in his onslaught of thrusts and even he couldn't help but to grunt from the strong pleasure his dick had to endure. Robin was in a far worse situation, her sensitive cunt was already having its fourth, fifth and sixth orgasm. She just couldn't stop cumming. It felt like several humongous waves of ecstasy crashed into her, over and over again. Each wave rocked her to the core, sending incredible jolts through her body and up into her brain.

Her mind began to slip once more as it was overloaded with these pleasurable explosions. Robin had lost all control over herself as she twitched and jerked on the floor. Zoro held his hands on the sides of her stomach, guiding her towards him as he thrust into her. The firm, slick tip of his penis and his hot, hard shaft was all Robin could think about. Nothing else existed in this world, that and the pleasure it caused. As she reached her seventh orgasm, her eyes had already rolled themselves into the back of her head.

"A-aah… A-aaaaaa-aaa-aaah…" Robin groaned, her drool ran from her mouth and created a small puddle on the floor.

Robin had completely lost it; she could no longer distinguish one limb from another. She had become a quivering cock-sleeve, gushing all over Zoro's throbbing member. Her mind had completely shattered and she couldn't even bring herself to moan anymore. Robin flung her hands all over the place, desperately trying to find something to hold on to as the eleventh orgasm hit her. Everything was burning, everything was throbbing with ecstasy.

Her pussy was cumming so much and so hard that it felt like it was squeezing the life out of Zoro. He felt himself being milked by this wonderful tightness, and not even he could last forever. His thrusts slowed down, but their strength increased. Soon, it would take seconds for him to push himself in and out, but each time, his cock was brought closer to the edge.

Sweat ran down Zoro's body in great amounts as he slammed his dick into Robin for a final time. As he did, his cock exploded and cum poured out of him, draining his balls completely. As his semen filled her up, Robin was forced to endure a twelfth and final orgasm. Zoro leaned in, pressing his chest against her firm breasts. The two had locked themselves in a moment of pure, orgasmic bliss.

Even when Zoro had stopped ejaculated, Robin's pussy was still contracting around him as her orgasm slowly faded away. He gently slid his cock out of her as it began to shrink back to its limp state. Zoro's breathing was rugged from giving her everything he could. His legs ached as he stood up. He stared at his hands as he clenched them, judging the state of his body. "This feeling…" he muttered. "I haven't felt like this in a long time… This could be an amazing new form of training!"

"Oi, Robin!" Zoro looked down at Robin.

"…" Robin didn't respond.

"We need to keep fucking! I think we're onto something great here, we just need to keep going!"

"C…ca-n…" Robin stuttered.

"Huh, what are you trying to say?"

"I-I… R-re...s-st…"

"Oh, right. You need to rest." Zoro sighed; she obviously couldn't keep up with him. The difference in their physical strength and endurance was just too great. "I'll go grab something to drink while you rest up. I'll be back in a few minutes so we can continue. Here, this should keep you warm." Zoro placed Robin's robe over her shaking body.

Zoro stared at Robin's beautiful face and felt his own turn a bit red; he had never really seen her in this way before. He stood up and walked to the towel that laid a couple of feet besides him. He picked it up and knelt down in front of Robin, wiping the drool and tears off of her face. He took one of her weird carpets she had brought up and placed it under her head. For some reason, Zoro just wanted to keep adding things to make her more comfortable. "What the hell is this feeling…?" Zoro thought. His heart was racing as he stood up and walked towards the hatch.

As he disappeared down the ladder, Robin had finally recovered from their lustful activity and could actually think clearly for once. Zoro's words still lingered inside of her head, causing her to grin and blush in happiness. It might have been a bit rough, but it had gone much better than she had planned for. Even though Zoro might see it as training to begin with but, with a little bit of guidance, she would teach him to see it as something much, much more. Robin chuckled, "Such a sweet, little beast I've created."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	2. Luffy's Big Problem

**Sexual content:**

Masturbation

* * *

Luffy's big problem

Luffy was feeling rather strange, just having finished his meal. He was usually rather energetic after getting to fill his belly and recharge, but not this time. He was out of breath and his pants felt oddly tight. His eyes trailed downwards and found them tenting up in an odd way, as if they had something big inside of them. Not knowing what to do about it, Luffy did was what he normally does in these situations; he got a headache. His face began to blush as his head worked hard on solving this extraordinary puzzle. After almost fainting from overuse, he got the brilliant idea to scare the thing in his pants into submission. Luffy stared at his problem and applied conquerors haki, but nothing happened. Becoming really confused at what was going on; he stood up and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall on the floor. "Ooooh…" he thought. "It's just my penis." Satisfied with his finding, he placed his hands against his hips and laughed heartily, causing his erection to bob up and down. He stared back at it, surprised it hadn't gone away after that. "What is wrong with it? It's usually not this big and far from this hard. It's usually all flabby and squishy," he thought as he started to prod it with his fingers. It kind of felt nice somehow. "Oh wait, I know! This had happened before, a long time ago." Luffy thought back to the time when it last happened. "I know I'm supposed to touch it in a certain way. How did Makino do it again? She did something with her hands and mouth…" After a couple of seconds of thinking, before his brain began to fry, he placed his hand around his shaft.

Luffy began to stroke his cock in a slow and uncertain way, unable to figure out the special technique required to fix this problem. He grunted slightly as his attempts grew more successful, he had forgotten how nice this felt. Luffy tightened the grip around his cock and picked up some speed. His dick twitched in delight as it was being stroked by the firm hand. The pace of his breath increased as his arousal grew with the intensity of his eagerness for more. His hips began to thrust slightly, rocking back and forth as Luffy felt something happen inside of his jewels. He began to pant as the feeling in his nuts swelled at an alarming rate. He arched his crotch forward and released volleys of hot and sticky cum. His hand kept jerking as he unloaded all over the table, where his food used to be, and well beyond that. He sighed in relief and pulled up his pants, securing them around his waist. Luffy grinned. "Shi shi shi, much better!" He said as he skipped out of the room, leaving his entire crew in a state of utter shock. There sat every single crew member of the strawhats. Their jaws had dropped and their faces were contorted in sheer terror and their souls quietly shrieked in agonizing discomfort. Zoro, who was sitting opposite of Luffy, was covered in his captain's ejaculate and had become frozen in place. Nami was the first to break the silence.

"That thing was huge…"

"THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Sanji screamed.

"She's not wrong…" Robin replied.

"Yohohoholy shit…"

Everyone went silent again, but their eyes slowly moved towards Zoro as his surface temperature rose well above a million kelvin. The sperm covering his face slowly started to evaporate as his anger and utter rage was slowly being built up to dangerous levels. All that was left was a mask of burnt semen crust. He stood up and slowly walked outside, leaving footprints of burnt wood as he left. The crew sat in silence as they listened to Zoro's boot murder the shit out of their Captain'sm now dying, testicles.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	3. Luffy's Intervention

**Sexual content:**

Intercourse, request story.

* * *

Luffy's intervention

Somewhere in the New World, the Straw Hats are having a feast to celebrate Boa Hancock's sudden and unexpected visit. Everyone has gathered in the dining room of Sunny and is currently stuffing their faces with the cuisine that Sanji had prepared. Everything was going fine for the gang, but Hancock had some issues that she didn't know how to deal with.

There were these girls called Robin and Nami who were sitting next to Luffy, chatting away like nothing was wrong. "If I don't do anything soon, these filthy harlots are going to steal my Luffy away!" Hancock thought to herself. But what could she do? "Maybe if I turn everyone to stone and sneak off with Luffy? Oh that would be so wonderful! But I doubt he would agree… I'll bide my time and wait for an opportunity to claim my love."

"Delicious! Sanji, your sausage is incredible! I love how big it is! Can I have some more?" Luffy asked, all ecstatic.

"Sure thing, captain! Have a go at my meatballs while you're at it, I got some secret spices and special sauce filling added for extra effect!"

"Hahaha! Hancock, look at this! I can balance Sanji's balls on my tongue!" Luffy chuckled before devouring the meatballs.

Hancock screamed internally as the conversation unfolded. "This can't be happening! My dear Luffy has been brainwashed to lust for the flesh of men!" She began to panic as the thoughts of lewd activities filled and grew in her mind. Not only was he surrounded by scantily clad women, but also by this perverse individual named Sanji! "What if the crew forces Luffy into giant orgies, twisting his poor soul with these acts unfaithfulness!? The sick bastards even have an animal and a skeleton! Oh, Luffy, what have they done to you?"

"Luffy, try sticking your sausage between my buns, I'm sure It'll taste even better." Robin said, giving Luffy some pieces of bread.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hancock yelled as she stood up. "You people are a plague upon the love that is my Luffy and I won't stand it any longer!" Hancock took her patented position with her finger pointing towards as many as she could and had her head leaned back so far that she were looking straight up.

"Wait what?" The entire crew uttered in unison.

"Mero, mero, mero!" In an instant, the entire Straw Hat crew had turned into stone. Except for Luffy of course.

"Aaaah!? Hancock, what did you do that for?" Luffy asked, startled by the sudden turn of events.

"Hush, darling. I'm going to fix things for you, as a true lover should! Salome!"

In an instant, her pet snake came slithering from its resting place and coiled itself around Luffy, restricting his arms behind his back. Luffy was startled and tried to reason with the Snake Princess, but failed miserably. Hancock was on a righteous crusade and if she had to burn the sins off her lover, then so be it. If she could right the wrongs that had been forced upon Luffy, then she had to do it even if it hurt him. Hancock led Salome, along with Luffy, out of the dining room and into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. She looked around and nodded, this will have to do.

"Hancock, what are you doing, I was eating you know!?" Luffy said sternly. Food was important.

"I am sorry, my love. But I need you to see the light once more. Please bear with me as I cleanse you of the filth that have stained you!"

"But I'm not dirty; I took a bath 3 days ago."

"Sorry, no talking your way out of this one. Salome!"

She ordered the snake to muffle the captain and to hold him down on one of the beds. Hancock walked over to them, unbuttoning Luffy's pants and threw them on the floor, revealing his manhood. Hancock let out a moan at the sight of her lover's meat, "how beautiful it is!" She let her dress fall to the floor and embraced his soft member with one of her hands, rubbing it into a needy stiffness.

Hancock climbed up on the bed and placed herself on Luffy's waist, feeling his hardness between her butt cheeks. She rubbed against him while slowly bobbing up and down, grinding her sex against his. They looked each other in the eyes and Hancock became certain that their love was mutual. Luffy was mostly just confused about what was going on, but he had stopped struggling and was kind of enjoying this. Once he had figured out what they were doing of course.

When Hancock was ready, she lifted herself up and slowly let Luffy's cock penetrate her eager wetness. "Now Salome isn't the only one coiled around him," she thought, giving off a slight chuckle. The two started moving their hips instinctively as the pleasure took over them. Luffy did his best to move, but could only do so much due to the snake that surrounded him. Lucky for him, Hancock was free to do whatever she wanted.

Her delicious ass began to wiggle from side to side as she rode his cock, massaging it with her moist folds. She moaned and smiled at the muffled captain, biting her lower lip as they fucked. She felt so lucky to be able to both satisfy her lover and bring him back to sanity in a single act of pure love. Hancock picked up the pace and did circles with her waist, determined to bring out all of the naughty that's been building up in the captain's body.

Luffy couldn't hold it much longer. His moans were muffled, but his arousal was brought well beyond the point of no return. His testicles contracted and his rod pulsated as he released load after load of hot ejaculate. Hancock came instantly as she felt his throbbing member unload inside of her, filling her pussy with his sticky, burning cum. She clenched herself down on his manhood, squeezing all of that built up stress out of him. Both of them were locked together, riding out the sweet orgasm that was swept over their bodies. As it died down, Hancock let his sperm escape her wetness and Luffy could feel it run down his shaft and over his pulsating balls. It was pooling quite nicely on the sheets of the bed.

"Ooooh, Luffy! I love you so much. That was wonderful."

"Mmmphff…"

"Oh, sorry, let me help you." Hancock gestured Salome to remove his tail for Luffy's mouth.

"Fuaah! I thought I was going to die there for a second!"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"So I guess I can go back and eat now?" Luffy asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh no… You're not going anywhere. We still have many hours of cleansing ahead of us. Wouldn't want you to be easily influenced by your perverse crew, Hancock said, beginning to move her hips once again. "I need to train you properly…"

"Ugh, but I… I mean… Mmmphf!" Luffy tried his best to protest, but Salome had once again covered his mouth with his tail.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	4. Responsibility

**Sexual content:**

Missionary, doggy style.

* * *

Responsibility

The festivities over the recent victory over Ceasar and Vergo were well under way. Singing, dancing and cheering echoed across the frozen shore; not a single gloom face could be seen. Law and the Strawhats had secured the first, major victory against Doflamingo whilst the Marines had brought justice towards their former, corrupt superior. The children rejoiced over the fact that they were finally free and would soon be going home to their families. Every single soul was content, all except one.

It's wasn't really that Tashigi was unhappy, she couldn't be more relieved that the bastard Vergo got what he deserved; but there was this one thing, this single thought that was gnawing at the back of head. She hadn't had time to think about it when all the crazy things were going on, but now, after finishing her delicious soup, Tashigi had plenty of time to reflect upon that one, single thing. Her eyes glanced towards the source of her frustration as her cheeks puffed up in defiance.

Just a couple of yards to her side stood the infernal man that caused her all that hardship. Not only had he bested her in combat, without even putting in the slightest of effort, he had the nerve of claiming her innocence! Being forced to run around with such an obscene thing between her legs was both humiliating and infuriating. Tashigi was thankful for the help he had provided in order to save both her life and those of the children, but she just couldn't shake this feeling.

Law caught the marine looking at him with her bloated cheeks and narrowed, squinting eyes - was she pretending to be an angry puffer fish? It wasn't that he cared about her, but her continuous staring started to annoy him. "Why do I find myself surrounded by idiots and weirdo's all the time…" he muttered quietly to himself. Tashigi didn't stop staring at him, though, and just as he was about to tell her to stop, the marine got on her feet and walked towards him.

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"I don't believe we have anything worthwhile to discuss, marine." Law frowned, clearly not amused.

"I'm not going to leave until I've had my say."

*Sigh* "How childish could you be..?"

"How rude! After how you forced me through such obscene, perverted experience, you belittle my discomfort and call me childish!?" Tashigi blurted out, raising her voice as the frustration boiled over inside of her.

"W-what are you talking about!?" An uncomfortable feeling crept up Law's back. Slowly, one by one, everyone around them began to whisper about who knows what.

"I-I'm talking about that… That thing you..." Her face was lighting up with a bright red. "…Between my legs… How shameful can one be?!" Tashigi's voice trembled, she refused to back down.

"Eh…!?" Law's jaw dropped. "What the hell was she talking about!?" his mind screamed.

Law cared little what kind of opinions these idiots held of him, but this increasingly loud conversation was drawing the attention of pretty much everyone around them. Even some of the Strawhat began to glance over, clearly interested to see what the rising commotion was all about. Even though he knew he was innocent of whatever bizarre accusations this woman was babbling about, Law couldn't afford getting on bad terms with any of the Strawhats; falsehood or not, his plans could not fail because of something stupid like this.

"Fine! Have it your way…" Law paused. "Where?"

"Hmmph! On the tanker, follow me."

Trafalgar walked just behind Tashigi, feeling slightly uneasy as the many eyes followed their every step. The whole thing was preposterous. Not only had his hand forced by the vivid lunacy of this woman, but he was also going to board a marine commandeered ship. There was no way they could take him down, but every single warning alarm was going off inside his head. If anything, the thing Law was most concerned about was postponing their departure even further.

As they boarded the ship, Tashigi simply gestured for him to follow. She would've spoken up about the location in which they were to converse, but she was getting more and more nervous. They went through several doors and corridors, weaving through a magnitude of corners until both of them reached their destination. In front of them was a large metallic door which led to one of the many crew quarters. Once inside, Tashigi closed the door behind them and locked it.

She was relieved that her plan to pull Law away had gone off without a single hitch. There was no way she could have addressed the issue amongst the presence everyone else. Now, the only problem that remained was to actually go through with their conversation. Tashigi stood in front of the door, face staring into the cold metal with her back turned against Law, whom was growing more and more impatient.

"So…" Law spoke up, raising his sword and tapped it against his shoulder. "What is this all about?"

"…" Tashigi's face brightened up, she would have to do this sooner rather than later. "T-T-Take r-r-espo…" Her voice was shaking.

"Get to the point already!" Law raised his voice.

"Take responsibility!" Tashigi blurted out, almost screaming.

"What…?"

"You will take responsibility for what you've done!

"Take responsibility for what?"

"You used your powers to swap my body with Smoker's! You forced me to endure an eternity with that… that obscene thing between my legs!" Tashigi turned around. Her eyes were tearing up, her cheeks puffed up and her face was as stern as ever. She looked adorable.

"You can't be serious…?"

"Ever since I got my body back, I haven't been able to think about anything else besides that weighty, dangling thing…" She paused briefly, imagining it inside her head. "I can't stop thinking about it, or him, and I don't want to! He's my superior and my hero! I don't want to associate him with these bad, perverted thoughts! I need someone else to take his place in my head, otherwise I won't be able to sleep or do my job properly…"

"And what do you expect me to do about this?" Law visibly annoyed, how the hell was this even his problem?

"L-let me see it…"

"What…?"

"Let me see your… penis."

"Wait… Are you… Was that your first time seeing one?"

"I was saving myself, thank you very much… But now that's not possible anymore." Tashigi's face was as red as it could be. "I-If you let me see it… I'll m-make it up to you…"

"Okay, have it your way then." Law sighed and raised his hand up and extended it in front of him. "Room."

"W-wait what!?"

In mere seconds, a large bubble expanded between the two until its interior had swallowed the entire room. Tashigi, whom had been taken completely by surprised, had her clothes completely removed and placed in a neat pile besides one of the many beds. Just as she realized that they were gone, and before she could cover herself, she had been transported to the very same bed that her clothes lied besides.

"Kyaaa!" Tashigi yelped, covering her most precious parts as best she could. "W-what do you think you're doing, Tra…!" Before she could finish her sentence, Law was already standing in front of her with the same, serious expression he always had. Besides his hat and sword, Law was completely naked.

"Let's get this over with." He calmly stated.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There he stood, without a single shred of shame or embarrassment; his private parts on perfect display, at the very same height as her face no less. Tashigi balled up into a defensive position, sitting in the bed with her arms around her legs and stared at him. In her silence, Tashigi observed the hanging equipment, judging it and unintentionally comparing it to Smoker's. It appeared to be somewhat similar, not that she would be tell all those small differences apart with her lack of experience, but there was one thing she was sure of. It was bigger.

"Y-Yes… I'm mean, No! Why am I naked?! I just wanted to see your thing!" Tashigi paused, giving the situation some thought before continuing. "At least warn me before you do something like that, idiot…"

Tashigi hadn't planned for this to happen, she would've been perfectly fine with just sating her curiosity for male genitalia, or that's what she thought. After seeing him in all his naked glory, the burning desire inside her body should have dissipated. Instead, it was roaring and screaming to be let out, to be satiated in whatever way possible. Questions began to pop up, one by one - questions that she would never have dreamed of asking; at least not before this point in time.

As Law positioned himself on top of the bed, just inches away from her closed legs, Tashigi could feel her cheeks burn and the tingle downstairs begin increase. His strong, firm hands gripped her rear and raised it, making her fall down on her back. With her legs still clutched shut, Tashigi just lied there, staring at the former warlord. In a brief moment, Law pulled her legs apart and slowly moved his head towards its destination.

Giving out a small yelp, Tashigi covered her face instinctively as her pussy came into clear view of the aggressive man. Her face couldn't be any redder, and rivaled even the time of her wildest act – which up this point in had merely been drinking a whole two jugs of strong beer. She was a lightweight and that was painfully clear even to her. Now, however, her courage was stretched, tested and teetered on the very limits of what she could endure.

As all the confusing thoughts and emotions rushed through her mind, a warm, wet sensation could be felt coming from below. She could barely even register what was happening before she was thrown into a world of pleasure and bliss. Tashigi gasped and clenched her legs shut in an instant, trapping Law between her thighs – Not that that would stop him. His tongue twirled and flicked against her sensitive bud, and it wouldn't take much for Tashigi to go crazy.

Not long after Law had started, Tashigi found herself squirming and whimpering as her orgasm crashed through her body. Her body tensed up and she found herself almost crushing Law's head as she was cumming all over him. She couldn't believe what was happening. Sure, she had masturbated a few times before, when she had really needed to, but she couldn't even begin to understand how something could feel this good.

"…" Law pulled himself free from her legs and stared at her in disbelief. "First time?" He didn't get a reply; Tashigi was just lying there, wriggling slightly as her orgasm rolled by.

Law gave out a small sigh and shook his head slightly whilst moving forward with his hips, positioning his hard cock just inches away from her sex. Tashigi gasped as Law began to prod his cock between her lips, pressing gently against the opening. Slowly, the massive length slid into her, pushing her walls to the side and stretching her insides. Much like before, a sudden sensation of something she had never experienced before burst forth from between her legs.

Her face began to twist and contort, expressing a myriad of emotions such as pain, pleasure and excitement. Inch by inch his hot, throbbing shaft slid inside her; his large, smooth cock-head leading the way. Thick veins were popping up all over his manhood and Tashigi could feel every single one of them. Then, just like that, he had pushed all the way inside until there was no more room for him to occupy.

A distinct, humming ache reverberated inside her no-longer virgin pussy. Tashigi grimaced as Law began to rock back and forth, slowly, allowing her to adjust to the new experience. The mixture of conflicting sensations clashed within her body, almost as if they were competing for a dominant presence that would help her define the meaning of sex for her. Even though the pain had started out strong, it was slowly being washed away by an increasing pleasure.

"Aah…"

Tashigi's face became beet-red as she realized what sound she had just made. Without thinking about it, she had let out a soft, yet lewd noise while having someone inside of her. Her mind raced, her thoughts stumbled over one another and couldn't possible take any coherent form. Again and again she moaned. Every thrust he made, Tashigi found herself unable to halt the excitement in her body and slowly lost any restraint she might have had left.

Sensing Tashigi's acceptance, Law leaned in towards her, arched his back and made room for more vigorous thrusting. Without much warning, Law pushed hard into her tight, eager cunt and quickly pulled out, just so he could repeat it over and over again. Wet, sloppy sounds echoed inside the room, mixing with Tashigi's soft, whimpering moans. Each thrust brought forth stronger and stronger pleasures until it all began to pool and well up inside of her.

The soft moans turned into loud and lewd grunts, and those would soon turn into ecstatic gasps of sheer bliss. Tashigi's eyes were beginning to tear up from the strong sensation, and her legs instinctively coiled around Law's waist and locked themselves in place. Using her legs, she pulled herself upwards and into his thrusting cock, hoping for an even stronger pleasure. As he continued to fuck her, slowly increasing the pace over the course of his thrusts, Tashigi felt her second orgasm approaching at a frightening speed.

Gasping and moaning, Tashigi sank her nails into Law's back as she was brought over the edge. Not halting his assault, Law just continued to ram his length into her, over and over as she came. Tashigi pulled herself towards Law, pressing her entire body against him, and almost strained her lungs as she gasped for air while her pussy exploded. With each plunge of his large cock, Tashigi's cunt convulsed and tightened around him, squeezing it for dear life.

Her mind was melting. Without a single sign of stopping, Law just continued to fuck her, elevating her orgasm to even further heights. It was almost too much for her, she could hardly breathe as she clung to his body, shaking and trembling, moaning and grunting as an onslaught of thrusts plunged into her, over and over. She tried to stop him, but her body had no strength to oppose him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Law just stopped in his tracks and slid out of her pussy.

"Oh my god…" Tashigi gasped, thinking it was finally over. "That was more than I… Kyaa!"

Law casually flipped the girl over and onto her stomach. Confused and bewildered as to what was going on, Tashigi felt herself being raised from the bed and onto her knees. Without even the slightest time to adjust to the situation, Tashigi's chest and face was being pushed against the bed as her legs were forced apart. Strong, firm hands gripped her hips and guided her rear backwards, pressing her moist lips against the familiar shaft.

His large cock prodded her opening once more but, unlike before, caution had been thrown out the window. With a hard, strong push, Law plunged his length inside the exhausted girl, forcing her tender walls apart. Tashigi's eyes shot open and she found herself screaming into one of the many pillows. The brief moment of recuperation had done very little to help her quivering cunt to achieve any form of rest.

His thick, veiny cock and his bulbous tip ravaged the insides of her sensitive pussy whilst his heavy, bloated testicles slammed into her pulsating clit. Over and over, thrust after thrust, the former warlord kept fucking her senseless. Although, after some time, even Law found himself grunting due to the sweet, pleasurable sensation of Tashigi's tightness. Even though she lacked the experience and skills needed to truly satisfy him, her virgin sex proved a bit too amazing for even him to overcome.

Moaning and grunting in unison, the two slammed into each other at an even greater pace. Even though Tashigi found herself cumming almost constantly and even as her body failed to heed her will, she could at least use her weight to fall backwards and into the thrusting cock. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Even while her pussy was drenched in pleasure, her toes curling up and her misty eyes just staring into the abyss of decadence, Tashigi could sense a small shift in Law's assault. His thrusts became harder, but fewer in number. Each plunge became like a battering ram, sending Tashigi's entire body flying into the pillow-y softness in front of her. Then, with a single, loud grunt, Law pressed himself into her, burying his entire cock inside her tight cunt.

In a mere moment, his throbbing dick expanded and out of his pulsating tip exploded thick ropes of boiling cum. The hot liquid gushed out of his pulsating tip, plastering all over Tashigi's convulsing walls, sending her into an orgasmic frenzy unlike anything she had felt before. She came so fucking hard that she lost all her breath. Her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped as everything below her waist went numb with pleasure. Jolts of electricity crackled up her spine and roasted her weakened mind. Her body twisted and turned under the sheer pressure of her orgasm.

Law's cock sat still inside her pussy, pulsating and jerking as it kept unloading all his cum into her. It was throbbing so much - it drove her crazy. Her mind begged for it to stop, but his cock just kept pouring everything into her, to the point where it began to leak out of her. Tashigi gritted her teeth as the hot semen flooded out of her, streaming down her lips over her aching clit.

After what seemed like an eternity, Law gave off a single sigh of relief and let his softening shaft slowly slide out. Tashigi's rear continued to twitch in the air, just in front of Law, not quite finding the chance to calm down just yet. Even worse, faint footsteps could be heard some distance outside their room. The narrow, metallic corridors made the sound much heavier and harder to accurately pinpoint. The echo didn't help much either.

"Tsk, seems like we've got company…" Law stated, slightly annoyed. "Whatever, we're done here anyway." In an instant, Law had used his powers to dress himself and extended the influence of his room so that it reached outside of the ship. "Take care."

Just like that, Law vanished and Tashigi was left alone in the room with the footsteps closing in. With trembling legs, Tashigi crawled towards her clothes and, in sheer panic, frantically attempted to dress herself. Within moments, a closed fist began bang against the door to the room. Having just managed to pull her pants up to her waist, the door flung open and an angry Smoker stepped inside. Apparently he had ventured onto the ship looking for her and heard "distressed sounds" coming from this room. What happened afterwards could be heard even from the exterior of the ship. Objects flew across the room and an embarrassed, flustered voice could be heard screaming and shouting from within.

As the masses stared at the ship, due to the commotion, Law stepped into view amongst the Strawhats, after having appeared from nowhere. They stared at him in confusion, but he only responded with a slight shrug, feigning innocence for the commotion that he had just caused. Not that he cared, but he felt slightly pleased with the result of the events brought on by that annoying woman. As laughter and cheers continued after that brief distraction, a slightly bruised, blushing Smoker was seen exiting the ship in quite a hurry, no doubt fleeing from whatever had caused him such mild harm.

Later that day, well into the darkest hours of the night, Tashigi lied in her bed, curled up into ball. Her fingers were nestled between her legs and her mind had drifted off amongst all the frustrating, yet pleasant thoughts. Her wet sex ached and yearned for the same sensation it had felt before. The shape, texture and heat of the cock she had felt inside of her had been seared into her flesh, and it would take many sleepless nights before she would be free from this intoxicating need that she felt. As she slowly drifted off, succumbing to the exhaustion of staying up too late masturbating, she cursed the name of the man she could still, vividly, feel inside of her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	5. Rise and Shine

**Sexual content:**

Blowjob

* * *

Rise and shine

Early in the morning, just a few moments before the dawn of a new day, Koala was skulking about with careful steps, inches closer and closer towards the door in front of her. The hallway was empty, but she kept a wary eye on the nearby corners, readying for a swift escape should anyone suddenly appear out of nowhere. Luckily for her, no one would be foolish enough to wake up this early on a training day, not unless you were Dragon.

As she approached the door, she quietly brought a pair of lock picks towards the keyhole and begun fiddling it open. She wasn't particularly good at it, and made quite a bit of noise almost getting the darned things stuck in there. Although, with a bit of effort, a reassuring *click* was heard and the door was unlocked. Taking a quick peek to her left and right, Koala made sure no one had seen her before she hurried inside and closed the door, softly, behind her.

The small room was just like she had envisioned it being; simplistic and not very decorative. There was a settee sitting in the middle of the room, with a modest table in front of it. In the far left corner stood a tall bench with some cooking equipment on it, just next to an open window. At the opposite side were the bed and the thing that Koala had been looking for. She quickly ducked down to the floor and hid behind the settee without making too much sound.

Koala poked her head up, planning out the best route, through the room, to her target before slowly disappearing behind the furniture once more. Like a snake, she wriggled out from hiding and quickly traversed the remaining distance and parked herself by the end of the bed. She leaned her back against the wooden frame, keeping her breathing to a minimum as she listened for the faintest sign of trouble. With a relieved sigh, Koala exhaled and steeled her heart for the final part of her mission.

Slowly, the girl crawled upwards and put her hands on the duvet, softly pulling it over to the side. It was a good thing that the beds they had been given didn't have much of a spring to them – Koala could put her entire weight on it without it denting in the slightest. She could feel a slight warmth covering her face – she was quite nervous – as she remove the duvet completely and uncovered the figure beneath it. As if there was even a small chance of the bed not containing the person she was after, Koala let out a brief cheer as she unveiled Sabo's sleeping body.

"I've been waiting all night for this…" She grinned, stealing glances all over his naked figure. The soft, humble blush she wore suddenly flared up as her eyes caught glimpse of the big, generous bulge on his underwear. With a quick, uncertain glimpse at Sabo's face, Koala made sure that the man was still sound-asleep. Fortunately, Sabo was happily snoring away without the slightest care in the world, completely unaware of the sneaky vixen ogling his goods. "Alright…" Koala paused, her hands trembled slightly above his underwear. "No turning back now…"

Koala lightly grasped the edge of his briefs and softly pulled them to the side. Her heart began racing as she saw one of his plump testicles fall into view, dangling tantalizingly in front of her. She stared intently at it, resisting the urge to touch it. As she continued to pull them to the side, the second, final ball dropped into sight. Koala swallowed, releasing the lump in her throat – she could see the base of his cock, just above his lovely sack.

She tried pulling them upwards, but the underwear sat pretty tight and had gotten stuck on the meaty member. Koala tugged softly, hoping she could wriggle it loose somehow – instead, it began to grow from the repeated stimulation the girl was unintentionally giving to it. "Darn it!" She mumbled. "Not yet!" Her eyes darted back and forth between his face and his growing erection, fearing that her clumsy actions might've caused him to wake up. A slight panic began to fester inside her mind, why couldn't she just get it out?

"Fuck it!" She thought, reaching in and underneath the infuriating piece of cloth and grabbed onto the rebellious member. A fast, sharp tingle instantly bloomed between her legs as the shape of his shaft entered her mind. She froze in place, feeling the warm length in her hand growing bigger and longer by the second. Her cheeks were burning up, her heart was pounding and her brain felt like it was about to melt into a puddle of goo.

Finally, with what felt like a delicate surgery, Koala managed to release Sabo's manhood from its tight prison. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened as it stood in front of her, just a couple of inches away from her face. Awe, shock, and an acute need welled up inside of her, urging her forward, just so her curiosity could finally be sated. With a slight twitch, Koala awkwardly stuck her tongue out and leaned in.

As the tip connected with the firm, warm flesh, Koala felt an unbearable excitement erupt from within her. She could feel her arousal skyrocket as she brought herself even closer to the large member. A mixture of thoughts whirled around inside her head, tugging and pulling at the small, coherent reasoning she had left. As the sensation spread from her tongue, as the taste of the man she was licking began to feel more natural, Koala pressed her lips against the head of his cock and kissed it.

Koala sat there for a brief moment, letting her puckered lips fold around Sabo's head, sucking it into her mouth, softly and gently. She flicked her tongue over the wet slit, savoring the unique, yet satisfying flavor of the fluid slowly leaking out from it. As she closed her eyes, Koala could feel a cold shiver travel up her spine and goosebumps quickly dotting her entire body. Without even realizing it, she had let the entire cock-head slip into her mouth.

As she sucked, the girl couldn't help but to let a couple of soft, lewd moans escape her mouth. Even as she blushed brightly from such a perverted noise, Koala didn't give a single pause to her blowjob. Instead, it only caused to push her even further and, soon, she found herself taking more and more of him inside. To give herself some stability as she leaned in and placed one hand just beside Sabo's left thigh and gently wrapped her right one around the base of his shaft. Slowly, she began sliding it up the length until she reached her mouth.

Koala began bobbing her head up and down his cock, sucking and stroking at the same time. She hadn't really done anything like this before, but, somehow, it just felt so natural and normal – it was a strange feeling to say the least. Obviously, it was still awkward and slightly clumsy, but Koala didn't care in the slightest, she was having the time of her life. Her mind and body was in complete sync and her worriea and fear had all but vanished into nothingness.

Daring to make a little bit more sound, the girl started slurping on the cock, rolling her tongue around the tip every time it popped out of her throat. The lewd, wet sound filled the room, together with her lustful moans and excited grunt. Down below, Koala could feel her pussy aching and leaking through her underwear. She had never been so wet before in her life, she was completely enthralled by the situation and increased the pace as if possessed.

Instinctively, as Koala continued to suck and slurp on her friend's cock, she pushed her legs apart and raised her ass into the air as if presenting herself for someone. It was a bit awkward, as there was not much room to maneuver on top of the bed, but Koala was a nimble and incredibly flexible, so she managed just fine. As she wiggled her ass about, sucking and licking all over the delicious cock, Koala realized that she hadn't locked the door behind her. A sudden rush of fear and excitement welled up inside of her, pooling in her throbbing sex. "What if they find me like this?" she thought to herself. "But I can't stop now… I want to taste it…"

Feeling a bit of pressure, Koala sucked hard on the big cock-head, lapping her tongue over its sensitive skin as she stroked the shaft harder and faster. She could see Sabo's face contorting slightly as he slept, surely a sign that he was getting close. It was now or never, Koala's first cumshot was rapidly approaching. After years of practice on vegetables and other, phallic items; after many, many weeks of meticulous planning, Koala had finally reached this point.

Suddenly, without a warning, Sabo's cock erupted and his balls pumped load after load of thick, boiling cum in the shocked girl's mouth. Koala gagged as the sticky liquid exploded into her mouth and forced its way down her throat. Her eyes widened as the massive load and taste overwhelmed her senses. As the cock filled her mouth, the girl had no choice but to swallow the creamy substance as it continued to shoot out of the pumping cock. She quickly wrapped her lips tightly around the shaft, not wanting to spill a single drop.

Unfortunately, Koala was still a beginner and hadn't gotten used to the taste of cock. As a reflex the girl began coughing and gagging, forcing all the cum in her throat out of her mouth and nose. The sticky explosion coated Sabo's abdomen, covering him in his own semen. Koala, short of air, had to breathe and quickly pulled away from him, but ultimately causing the last remaining spurts of cum to shoot up into the air, right onto her blushing face. Being nearly blinded by the sperm, Koala fumbled backwards and fell head-first into the floor with a loud crash.

A faint rustling could be head coming from the bed as Sabo slowly sat up, groggy and confused as to what had just made such an unpleasant sound. With hazy eyes, he scanned the room and found nothing out of place. But, as he caught glimpse of the mess at his crotch, seeing his rock-hard cock throbbing and pulsating, completely covered in his own spunk, a few, confusing thoughts came to mind.

"Huh? What in the…" Sabo muttered to himself. "Another wet dream I guess…"

Sabo just shrugged and stretched in his bed, planting his feet on the floor, just a couple of inched away from Koala's cum-covered face. Completely unaware of the girl hiding beneath his bed, Sabo stood up and walked around without a care in the world, letting his cock bounce around as he sung and whistled to himself. With eyes wide opened, rubbing the throbbing lump on her head, which she had gotten from the fall, and with an incredibly awkward smile, Koala simply lied there on the floor as her mind screamed in sheer panic. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	6. The Gay Line (Comedy)

The Gay Line

"Hnnnng! What a wonderful day it is!" Nami stretched in her chair. "I can't believe it's so quiet and nice for once."

"Why are you surprised? You drugged our captain after all." Robin chuckled.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it feels like he's going to wake up any second now. We should be fine though, I did use quite a lot…"

"What are you going to do once Chopper realizes that you've stolen most of his tranquilizers? Robin asked, turning a page in her book.

"I'll apologize of course, but let's just enjoy ourselves for now while we still can!" Nami cheered.

"Fufufu, you devil." Robin grinned, reaching for her drink. "Oh…"

"What's wrong, Robin?" Nami asked.

"My drink is empty. I must've been thirstier than I thought." Robin said with a perplexed look on her face.

"Let's go ask Sanji for more!"

"Can't we just call him?"

"No, I don't want to ruin this day with needless noises…" Nami pouted.

"Well, let's go then."

The two ladies stood up from their chairs and headed towards the stairs leading up to the kitchen. Besides knocking her captain out, Nami had no idea what the rest of the crew were up to. They were most likely busy doing whatever they usually do on their own spare time, not that it was important. Once Luffy had been taken care of, most of the excitement went with him.

As Nami and Robin walked up the stairs, a faint conversation could be heard from the kitchen. There wasn't anything unusual with that of course, conversations happen all the time. When they reached the middle of the stairs, something flared up inside them. They stopped dead in their tracks as they just stared at each other. This conversation was different, but they couldn't tell why. The words being uttered were still too quiet to make anything out of.

One step at a time, slowly, they walked up the stairs. Their hearts began beating faster as they ascended, fearing that someone might catch them in the act. They did not even know why they were scared of being caught, they were doing nothing wrong. As they reached the top, the conversation grew louder and louder. Only the faintest of words could be deciphered, but that was all Nami and Robin needed.

Sweat began running down their foreheads, goosebumps grew all over them and their breath became deep and ragged. They looked at each other before taking the last few steps towards the door. Their legs began trembling, knees almost giving out to the sheer pressure of the situation; just a few more steps. Once they had reached the door, the two leaned in and put their ears against the hard wood. They closed their eyes and listened.

"I told you, I don't want the others to know that we're doing this." Zoro growled.

"Oh grow up, you baby. We both know it was a long time coming." Sanji retorted.

Nami and Robin couldn't believe what they were hearing. They looked at each other, tears slowly forming at the edges of their eyes. Smiles decorated their faces as they hugged, it had finally happened. They quickly placed their ears back at the door, not wanting to miss anything.

"I'll just have a taste." Sanji said. A couple of minutes passed, until Zoro finally raised his voice.

"Oh yeah… That hit the spot!" Zoro sighed.

"Mmm… Mhmm… It's a bit salty, but the texture is good."

"Heh, like you could do any better."

"Ooooh, I've been waiting for you to say that." Sanji flared up. "Feast your eye on this!"

"What the hell!?" Zoro grunted in disapproval. "How can yours be so much bigger than mine!?"

"If I told you that then I wouldn't get to gloat this much." Sanji chuckled.

"Whatever, just give me the damn thing…" Zoro muttered.

"Hey, don't just grab it like that, have some finesse!"

"Stop moaning…"

"Why are you just holding it in front of your face like that?

"It's warm and much harder than I thought..." Zoro replied.

"WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU EXPECT!?" Sanji roared.

"Jeez, calm down. I'm just messing with you.

"Just put it in your mouth already…"

"Fine…" Zoro replied with a grunt.

The room went silent. Nami and Robin pressed themselves against the door, desperately trying to find the smallest hint of what was going on. As the silence went on, so did their imagination. Their faces became beat red from all the images popping up in their heads. After a few more minutes, they could finally hear the boys talking again.

"What's taking you so long, just swallow it already." Sanji groaned.

"If you spent several minutes tasting it, then I want to do the same!" Zoro replied after a moment of silence.

"What are you, twelve?" Never mind, what did you think?"

"It's was fine I guess."

"Right, you wouldn't know a masterpiece if it slapped you across the face!" A wet slap could be heard inside the kitchen.

"Don't freaking hit me in the face with it, you perv-cook!" Zoro roared.

"Why not!? Your face can probably taste it better anyway!"

"That's it! I'm going to cut you up!" Zoro drew his swords.

"Bring it!" Sanji bellowed.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a tremendous force. In rushed Nami and Robin, panting and sweating something fierce. Their makeup was ruined by all the tears streaming down their faces. Zoro and Sanji just stood there, eyes wide open and jaws firmly dropped. "What the hell was going on?" they thought.

"Don't ruin this moment!" Nami cried. "If you don't stop fighting, you will never understand your true feelings towards each other!" Nami fell to her knees. "How can you two be so blind!?"

"All the fighting you two have been part of, all the bickering you've done…" Robin continued, steeling her heart. "Don't you two understand how much you love each other? Everyone can already see it, so why can't you?" Robin spoke as she stood proudly in the middle of the doorway, determined to help her dear friends.

"I hit you two all the time…" Nami rose from the floor, drying the tears from her eyes. "I've been so frustrated that I haven't been able to tell you two in any other way… Not until now."

"Let us help you; we are your friends, your nakama, you know you can trust us. Please stop lying to yourselves and just let it go." Robin continued, gesturing her hands towards her chest. "Look inside your hearts, you know this to be true." Nami and Robin took a brief pause from their crusade, to allow their words to reach the two men in front of them.

Zoro and Sanji just stood there, staring blankly into the nothingness. The cogs in their brains slowly began to turn and the seemingly random hysteria suddenly began making some sense. Sanji's neck creaked as it began to rotate, turning his head towards the kitchen counter. His eyes latched on to the batch of homemade hotdogs that were resting on a plate. His brain clicked as he finally made the connection, his hands began to tremble.

Zoro, at the very same time as Sanji, realized what they were talking about and lost the power in his hand, dropping the bottle of booze he'd been holding this entire time. The flask smashed against the floor, spilling liquor all over the place. Zoro and Sanji's eyes met while their faces slowly turned into horrendous blobs of sheer terror. They stared back at Nami and Robin. For the first time ever, their minds and souls had merged, forming a single being of shared emotion. Together, they grasped the faintest of hopes that maybe; just maybe, they had misunderstood what the two has said.

"Please don't be scared…" Nami spoke, seeing their terrified faces. "We didn't mean to startle you, or force it upon you so suddenly, but we are just concerned about you two. We don't you to waste what could be your last chance." Nami took a small pause. "None of us will judge you two…" Zoro and Sanji began to sweat profusely, gritting their teeth as they waited for her to continue. Nami took a deep breath before continuing. "There's nothing wrong with being homosexual!" Nami yelled at the top of her lungs.

In an literal instant, both Zoro and Sanji exploded into action, slamming and smashing through the starboard and port side walls of the ship. They burst through the wood, sending themselves flying through the air in opposite directions. Zoro crashed into the sea, and spent a few moment under the waves before finally appearing from the dark waters, several hundred yards away from the ship. He swam as fast as he could, so fast that his body, which tore the sea in half, created small tsunamis in his wake.

Sanji, on the other side, had never stopped flying. His legs burned with much greater strength than the sun itself. Each step he took ignited the air around him, leaving a line of explosions behind him as he ran. If he could, he would cry rivers and streams worth of tears, but because of the fierce heat of his anger, nothing but steam shot out from his eyes. Their screams echoed as they slowly disappeared towards the horizon, leaving the two females to watch over their swift retreat.

"I hope we didn't upset them too much…" Nami said worryingly.

"They'll come around." Robin replied. "We have to let them deal with it in their own way."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just so happy for them…" Nami smiled. "Hey, Robin… Wouldn't it be so romantic if they travelled around the world and meeting up on the other side?"

"!" Robin gasped. "And then they would kiss!" At that very moment, two small mushroom clouds could be seen rising from the last known locations of Zoro and Sanji.

"Ooooh! We have to tell everyone! We should throw a huge party to celebrate them coming out of the closet! Once they return of course." Nami continued. "I just can't believe all of our yaoi dreams have come true!"

Zoro and Sanji would one day return to the ship, after traveling in a circle around the world. The aftermath of their rampage had forever scarred the landscape they crossed, and forever changed the waters they had traversed. Many years later, navigators around the world mapped the new sea that had been formed in their wake.

The tales spoke of two men, who were so madly in love, that their passion had torn the world in two. One half was slightly larger than the other, so they were given the names of "The top" and "The bottom". No one knows if the stories were true, but one thing was certain. True love awaited any homosexual couple who dared sail around the world, facing the challenges of "The Gay Line".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	7. A masochist's paradise (Yuri)

**Sexual content:** (Hina x Kalifa)

Lesbian, cunnilingus, masturbation, bondage, teasing, face-sitting, machine-sex, edging & Forced orgasms.

* * *

A masochist's paradise

Amongst the trees, deep within a dense, thick forest, secluded from any and all forms civilization, a modest, rustic cottage could be found sitting in its lonesome. Rain began to pour down on it as the endless stretches of rumbling clouds covered the entirety of the sky. The trees around the lonely building creaked and groaned as the strong, howling winds pulled and tugged on them. Occasionally, brief bolts of lightning would illuminate the lands and bring about a deafening roar of thunder.

Unlike the inhospitable, wet and miserable weather outside, the inside of the cottage remained surprisingly warm and dry; much to the satisfaction of its occupants. Kalifa and Hina were resting snuggly on top of their big, fluffy sofa, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and watched the dancing flames in their fireplace. They were just lying there, hugging and kissing, completely absorbed by the atmosphere and listened to the soft, muffled sounds of the storm outside.

The two of them had been together for quite some time now, and despite the unfortunate events that occurred at Enies Lobby, their relationship had remained intact. It wasn't always easy for the two of them to meet up under favorable circumstances, but they always managed to find a way. This cottage was their secret, a secret no one knew about, not even the government; here, they could rest up and distance themselves from all worries of the world.

It had been a long time since both of them could indulge themselves with some much needed intimacy, and their eager demeanor was all but apparent. With each passing moment, their frisky, exploring hands grew bolder and bolder, risking into areas far more sensitive and exciting than the last. Light, subtle moans and sighs escaped their lips as they kissed and tumbled around on top of the sofa. It was nothing short of a miracle that they hadn't fallen off and crashed onto the floor due to the vigor of their foreplay.

As they broke away from their kiss, Hina took the opportunity to inch downwards, just a bit, and shifted her attention towards Kalifa's perky chest. Nestling her body in-between her lover's legs and forcing them apart, Hina pressed in against her partner. With a firm, but gentle grip, she squeezed and fondled her sizeable chest and teased the hardening nipples. Kalifa gasped and arched her back, pushing herself into the wonderful, exploring hands.

"It's been far too long since last time…" Hina whispered softly and leaned in for a quick taste.

"Aah!" Kalifa moaned, feeling the wet, slippery tongue roll, flicker and tease all over her sensitive nipple. "That's sexual harassment…"

"Hina agrees…"

With one of her hands free, Hina slowly slid it downwards, along the firm curves of Kalifa's toned body. Down the mound of her chest, along the ridges of her ribs and over her strong, firm abdomen her fingers slid, slowly approaching the lower region of her body. Kalifa could feel her sex ache with need as the hand crept towards it, and she instinctively spread her legs, just a bit, in anticipation of her lover's arrival. Then, as her hand nudged against her throbbing bud, it simply stopped; Hina ran her fingers over Kalifa's groin, massaging and teasing the soft, smooth skin.

Kalifa groaned with a slight frustration, she really wanting to experience that thrilling, lecherous touch once again; she could barely stand it. She placed one of her hands against the back of Hina head and pressed her into her chest while the other tried to guide her lover closer to her pussy. Unfortunately, Hina had other plans and quickly swatted the rebellious limb away without hesitation. There was a brief paus of contemplation; few, conflicting thoughts being processed inside the blonde's head; would she risk going against her domme? Or would her actions net her an even worse fate than the slow, agonizingly frustrating treatment she was about to endure?

"I think someone is a bit too eager for her own good…" Hina stated, having just released Kalifa from her lips. "Should we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Yes, please." Kalifa replied, watching the hungry grin widen across Hina's face; she could barely wait any longer.

"That's a good girl…"

The two women quickly made their way towards their private quarters, stopping just a few times to for brief moments of urgent intimacy. When they finally arrived, standing right next to their bed, Kalifa looked down at it and saw a couple of items spread out on top of it. The wooden frames at the top and bottom of the bed had some pretty hefty cuffs attached to them. A thick and fluffy towel was spread over the majority of the bed, and it was covering a big, firm pillow just below it. Lastly, a big, bulky machine rested on the bed, just next the bottom frame. It had a very basic shape and, from the front, two pistons protruding out with. One had a very realistic dildo, complete with many large, thick veins and a set of testicles dangling below the shaft. The other was far more mysterious and didn't have any discernable features besides being a big, soft mound.

Hina gently slid her hands up from Kalifa's waist, all the way to her neck. She tightened her grip, slightly, digging her finger into the woman's flesh, and brought her other hand up in front of her lover to show her what rested in her palm. Kalifa swallowed, releasing the lump and strain forming in her throat as she stared at the object; it was a ball-gag. She opened her mouth and moaned as it slid inside of her. The straps closed around her cheeks and around her head until it was firmly locked in place.

With her mouth forced open, and with her body standing completely naked before her lover, Kalifa felt the strong, submissive tendencies she usually hid within her surface once more. A faint blush crept across her face as she was ordered to take to her position on the bed. She was feeling a small hint of hesitation as she stared down at the bed and imagined all the things that was about to happen. Luckily for her, Hina was there to slap some sense into her and spanked her round, firm rump.

Kalifa yelped at the brief, but sharp, pleasure stinging her rear; she could feel her excitement begin to flow from her sex like a broken faucet. Before she could get moving, another slap from Hina came flying into her other butt cheek. This one was much harder than the first one. Kalifa hurried onto the bed and quickly position herself as instructed, resting her ass on top of the firm pillow and calmly waiting for her mistress to secure her in place.

Her arms and legs spread out against each corner of the bed with the hefty cuffs resting just besides her. Hina grinned victoriously and chuckled softly at her slave's obedient behavior; she had trained her so well. Slowly and teasingly the pink-haired woman circled the anticipating toy, staring and enjoying the wonderful sight. Hina gently dragged her nails along Kalifa's chest, flicking her nipples, resting her fingertip on top of it and then, carefully, giving it a firm twist and a strong pull.

"Mmmm!" Kalifa moaned as her domme continued to play with her.

"Such a sensitive whore, aren't you? A sensitive, needy and perverted little whore…" Hina paused and brought her hands up to the cuffs. "You love being used like the sex toy you are, don't you?" She crawled on top of Kalifa, leaning over her and reached towards the large, heavy cuffs. "A mere object used for my entertainment and satisfaction…" With two, audible clicks, the cuffs were secured around the blonde's wrists. "Hina excited…"

As she sat there, on top of her blushing slave, Hina snuck on of her hands down between her legs and pushed two of her fingers into the wet, tight pussy. She could feel the walls around her squeeze down as she slid inside. Her warm, soft palm rested against the bulging and aching clit, teasing it lightly. Kalifa moaned lewdly as her fingered pussy throbbed with need; she tugged and pulled on her bonds so desperately, but didn't manage a single thing.

Hina grinned as she tasted the wonderful reaction she had caused and began pumping with her hand, sliding her fingers in an out as quickly as she could while stimulating the clit. Kalifa clenched her fists as the pleasure welled up inside her; her body was on fire, yearning for the moment of her release. But, just as things were getting good, her mistress suddenly stopped and pulled her fingers out of her drenched cunt. She grunted and sighed with extreme frustration as the pleasure slipped away from her grasp.

"Oh… Is the little whore disappointed that her mistress stopped fingering her little slave-cunt?" Hina chuckled, patting her hand repeatedly against Kalifa's swollen lips.

"Mmph..." Kalifa groaned as her sex continued to throb from Hina's light taps.

"That's right… Give me more of those delicious sounds of yours…"

Her hand began to rub up and down the tender lips, brushing slightly over the needy clit, teasing and torturing her poor slave and driving her insane. Kalifa couldn't keep her legs in check any longer, and instinctively brought them together as a shield against the teasing hand. Her mistress felt the strong clench of her slave's thighs and gave her a harsh look as a result of her behavior. Slowly, but surely, Hina stood up from the bed and calmly walked over to the bottom-end of the bed.

"I didn't think I would need these so soon, but you've given me no other choice…" Hina pulled the blonde's legs straight and quickly locked the cuffs around her ankles. Once secured, she reached down underneath the bed and brought up two straps that she bound around Kalifa's knees. As she tightened the bonds, pulling the knees to the sides of the bed, her slave's elevated pussy came into clear view. "That's much better…"

Hina chuckled and walked over to the nightstand to pick up a few, interesting items which would be needed for their night of fun. Firstly, she brought a soft pair of blindfolds over to her slave's face and wrapped it around her head, removing any and all visual stimuli. Then, after teasing the perky nipples in front of her, Hina squeezed out some kind of liquid on top of Kalifa's chest and began to smear it all over her. In a few moments, Kalifa's breasts began to heat up more and more, until it felt like they were on fire. As if that wasn't bad enough, the liquid made Kalifa's nipples itch like nothing else. She grunted and groaned as they perked up, almost as if begging her dear mistress to play with them, to rid them of frustrating sensation.

The same kind of liquid began pouring over her sex and Hina was very meticulous in covering the entirety of the needy pussy. Her fingers explored the insides, smearing every nook and cranny with the substance. Once she was sure she had reached every spot, she applied a second, a third and, finally, a fourth layer around Kalifa's clitoris. Hina grinned sadistically as she watched her dear slave wriggle and thrash beneath her so desperately. She could only imagine what sort of torture her toy was going through, how utterly frustrating it must be, and she fucking loved every second of it.

As a final act of torment, Hina brought a very sizeable dildo to her slave's rear and prodded gently against the opening. It was a soft, but veiny, cock and was supposed to get itself stuck inside whatever hole it was pushed into. And, of course, Hina had drenched it in the same kind of substance she had smeared all over her lover. Cautiously she pushed it in, just one inch at a time, watching and savoring every single twitch Kalifa made, as it slid inside.

"MMMMmmmmppphh!" She screamed, almost sobbing and whimpering from the sheer frustration ravaging every single sensitive part of her body.

Once lodged inside of her, Hina massaged Kalifa's inner thighs, brushing only briefly against the neglected pussy in front of her. With a quick flick, she turned the dildo inside her toy's ass on and watched as it came alive. It buzzed and hummed inside her, causing Kalifa to yelp and moan at the top of her lungs. She was pulling so frantically on her bonds, so desperate to free herself from this torturous predicament. A few, tiny droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks as every muscle in her body tensed up; the mix of pleasure, frustration and acute itching was just too fucking much for her to take.

Kalifa arched her back, as much as she could, pulling and yanking on the chains, grunting and groaning in sheer frustration. The sounds of her lustful, lewd and desperate voice mingled so well with the clattering and clunky noises of the chains. Hina couldn't help but to masturbate as she stared at the wonderful sight that her slave was causing. She leaned in, pressed her chest against her slave's and kissed her on the cheek.

"How does it feel, whore? Are you enjoying the gifts I bought you?" Hina grinned as she continued to kiss all over Kalifa's face.

"Mmmmmpphh!"

Kalifa groaned and bit down on the large ball in her mouth; her pussy was convulsing, throbbing and itching something fierce; it was driving her fucking insane. While the dildo in her ass brought her so much pleasure, it was far from enough to give her an orgasm. Instead, together with the searing frustration, Kalifa was pushed into a powerful edge. She thrashed wildly beneath her mistress as she continued to edge, over and over again. It just didn't want to stop. Once the first one was over, the next one came, and then a third. Soon, she found herself edging continuously, over and over again without a single sign of it stopping, much to Hina's enjoyment.

"Yes… Edge you fucking slut! Edge like the little whore you're meant to be!" Hina carefully placed her hand against Kalifa's pussy and rubbed it slowly, teasing her just a little bit more.

Kalifa couldn't stand another second of this obscene torture, but she couldn't do anything else but lie there and endure every single bit of it. Her mistress was such a sadist, but that was one of the many reasons that she loved her so. She wasn't afraid to push the limits of what her slave could handle, to corrupt and mold her into the being they both wanted her to become. Kalifa was an utter masochist and, just as Hina, loved every single fucking moment of her torture, even if it was the most intense and excruciating pleasure she had ever endured. She wanted to edge, ache and throb for her mistress, to be a toy worthy of her love, but fuck did she need an orgasm.

After roughly thirty minutes, Kalifa was drenched in her own sweat, gasping and grunting from edging an untold amount of times. Her body ached so much; every muscle in her body strained and throbbed from overuse. She had pulled so hard that the metal chains had scarred the wooden frame behind her. Drool leaked out of her mouth, running down her neck and onto the bed. If not for the towel, the bed would've been completely soaked in her bodily fluids.

"You look so beautiful like that, Kalifa…" Hina whispered, kissing her slave on the forehead. "I would lock you up like this for all eternity if I could… And I would spoil you every single day by teasing and tormenting your wonderful body…" She paused briefly, moving over to the machine positioned between Kalifa's legs. "I wonder how you will fare against my newest toy; I haven't had the pleasure of trying it myself, yet, so I'm not certain how effective it will be."

"Mmmmph…" Kalifa groaned softly, unable to truly understand what her lover was saying.

Suddenly, Kalifa heard a few faint, awkward grunts coming from below her, and a slight humming of machinery between her thighs. Her mind was running wild with imaginations as to what this thing could do to her. Then, just as expected, yet still causing her to yelp in surprise, a firm cock-head began to prod her lips. Slowly it slid inside, just an inch every few seconds. Kalifa tried to push herself against the invading shaft, but didn't have any room to maneuver.

"Soon, you perverted whore…" Hina chuckled as she inspected the remote in her hand. "There are so many buttons on this thing, and I haven't gotten the slightest clue of what they do… Hina annoyed…" Hina placed her hand on top of Kalifa's groin and slowly ran her fingers over the soft flesh. She teased her slowly, brushing intentionally against the throbbing clit, pushing her slave to the brink of another edge.

"Mmmmmphh!" Kalifa moaned as she felt another orgasm slip out of her grasp. "Hnnnngh!" She bit down on the ball and grunted hard; Hina was massaging her clit and keeping her on the verge of cumming.

"Do you want to cum, slut?" Hina asked, grinning widely as she stared at her slave's desperate expression. "You can tell me…"

"MMMMMM!" Kalifa nodded and responded as well as she could, hoping and pleading that she would be granted the mercy she needed.

"Then cum." Hina simply replied, continuing her slow massage. "If you can…"

Hina sat herself on top of Kalifa, facing away from her and gently slid her hands up and down along her slave's lips, parting them gently as the dildo entered her. She couldn't stop staring at that big, hard length slowly disappearing inide her lover. Hina watched with great anticipation as the shaft buried itself deep inside the cunt below her. Her fingers teased the clit, squeezing and rubbing it softly as she listened to the pure and perverted noises of frustration erupting from behind her.

Hina took another glance at the controller she had put down next to the machine; "what sort of fun would happen if I pressed one of these buttons?" she thought. After a few moments of thinking, Hina settled on the big, white button in the middle of the controller and pushed it down into the plastic frame. A loud humming and pumping sound could be heard from the machine, and just a couple of seconds later, Kalifa was sent into a wild frenzy, screaming and moaning at the top of her lungs, pulling and yanking on her heavy bonds. Hina felt her heart skip a beat as her action had caused her lover to thrash uncontrollably below her; her slave was cumming.

Kalifa arched her back and gasped for air as her orgasm exploded within her. Something was pouring into her and it quickly filled her to the brim in just a mere moment. The substance was warm and stuck to every corner of her convulsing cunt. More and more flooded into her until it gushed out of her in great amounts. Hina, who was completely mesmerized but this odd event, only stared in awe as the fake semen poured out of her slave's tight confinement.

"Oh my…" Hina moaned, feeling her own pussy tingle with need. "Hina like!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the semen stopped ejaculating from the dildo. Kalifa's body was trembling from the aftermath of her orgasm, but she was just as needy as she was before. The cock inside her continued to slid in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, driving her absolutely insane as it kept nudging and prodding at her second orgasm, but keeping it just out of reach.

Hina, watching the delectable clit pulsate below her, took a few steps back and leaned in towards it. As the dildo slid out, she momentarily shut it down and let it retract back towards the machine, just to give her enough room. With her mouth just a few inches away from Kalifa's pussy, Hina stuck her tongue out and gently tickled the aching bud, flicking and licking all over it. Her slave responded with a lustful groan as she felt her mistress wrap her lips around it and sucked her inside.

Kalifa pushed her hips up as much as she could, right into the hungry mouth of her mistress. Her briefly neglected pussy throbbed as her clit was being played with, and she could feel herself quickly being pushed beyond the edge. Expecting Hina to stop, just to tease her some more, Kalifa prepared herself for another denied orgasm. But, instead, Hina increased her sucking and licking, allowing her dear slave to cum as hard as she could.

"Mmmmmm!" Kalifa moaned happily, almost laughing out of pure joy as her pussy began gush as the second orgasm was forced out of her.

Hina listened to the wonderful sounds of her cumming slave, keeping her focus pinned on the tasty morsel inside her mouth. She continued to lick and suck, keeping her hands firmly planted on the inside of Kalifa's legs, just on the edges of her pussy. The blonde felt her mind go blank as she came and came; Hina just wouldn't stop. It didn't take long for a third orgasm came crashing through her body, and another one soon after that. Pleasure was coursing through her like electricity, paralyzing her muscles and frying her brain; she couldn't be happier.

"Mmm…" Hina licked her lips. "Good girl…"

Kalifa's body was still trembling, even after Hina removed herself from her pulsating sex. She felt so fucking satisfied after that literal nightmare of intense teasing and torture. Her entire existence had turned into an exhausted puddle of delight. A few, shivering sighs of relief slipped out of her gagged mouth as the last bits of pleasure began to fade. Kalifa was in such a state of bliss that she didn't even notice the ball-gag being removed.

After realizing she had been granted the freedom of speech, and just as she was about to thank her kind mistress for the many, pleasant orgasms, Kalifa could feel, and taste, that familiar pussy pressing against her mouth. Hina had positioned herself on top of her slave's face and was rubbing her wet, shaved sex all over her. The blindfold covering her sight was still in place, so Kalifa had no idea that her mistress was waving the controller just above her oblivious head.

"Oh did you think we were done, slut?" Hina grinned and slowly turned a dial on the device to "medium". The machine began to hum once more and the large dildo sprung out from inside of it, moving towards Kalifa's swollen cunt. "We're just getting started…" She grabbed a big handful of her lover's hair and forced her face against her pussy, urging her to start eating her out like the good little whore that she was.

The veiny shaft slid into Kalifa's hungry hole without a moment of hesitation and quickly reached the deepest part of her pussy. The fake semen that was still resting inside of her was forced out as the dildo thrust inside. She moaned and grunted, right into Hina's pussy, giving her a few, unintentional and pleasurable vibrations to enjoy. She knew better than to disappoint her mistress, though, so she quickly wrapped her lips around the clit pressing against her mouth and started sucking eagerly on it.

Hina gasped and let her sultry voice echo in the room as she was being eaten out by her precious slut. She arched her back and grinded against Kalifa's face, feeling the pleasure well up inside of her. Hina toyed with the controller in her hand and slowly increased the speed of the machine. The cock increased the pace of its fucking and, soon, it slammed into Kalifa fast and hard, over and over again. Its weighty testicles slapped against the dildo vibrating inside her slave's ass, sending waves after waves of pleasure through her body.

"Mmmmmmph!" Kalifa screamed desperately into Hina as she tried to please her.

"Fuck yes, that feels so good, slut!" Hina replies, pushing a few buttons on the controller and turning everything to the highest setting. "Make your owner cum!"

The machine roared with energy as it fucked Kalifa with an incredible speed; the semen began to explode out of its tip once more and the entire dildo was vibrating like crazy. If that was enough, the second part extended out from the machine and pushed against blonde's clit and began spinning, rubbing and humming all around it. She came so hard that she couldn't even breathe; her mind went blank and her pussy began to convulse, tighten and squirt uncontrollably. Her entire body was shaking and trembling from the onslaught of pleasure being forced into her. Even after only a few moments of this intense pleasure, she had already reached her sixth orgasm, and it just kept piling up, one after the other.

"Yes!" Hina moaned loudly. "Hina cumming!"

The pink-haired mistress threw her head backwards and pressed herself against her screaming slave, cumming all over her trembling tongue and shivering mouth. She could feel the exhausted grunts and the fatigued thrashing coming from below her, and it made her orgasm so much more enjoyable. Her teeth closed around her lower lip, nibbling softly on the flesh as she rode out the diminishing pleasure, keeping herself firmly planted against her wriggling slave until it was finally over. As an act of kindness, however, Hina turned the machine off completely and raised her hips up from Kalifa and watched her lovely slave shake uncontrollably beneath her.

"How was that?" Hina asked, grinning mischievously.

"Aaaahhh..." Kalifa moaned tiredly. "A-Ama-z-zin-ng…" Her voice trembled; the intense pleasure of her last orgasm was still wrecking her body. "F-Fuck…"

"I'm glad you liked it…" Hina took a few steps back and positioned herself on top of her lover's groin. "Then I'm sure you're up for seconds…?"

"W-What!?" Before she could protest any further, Hina had once again muffled her voice with the ball-gag and turned the machine back on.

"Try not to break…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, or a PM with your feedback as it helps me to improve even further. If you want to support me even further, then I suggest using pay pal, or heading over to pat reon if you want rewards for your good deeds! There you will gain early access to finished stories, special polls and daily updates on stories in progress. All the information you need can be found in my profile. Thank you for your time and patience.

Stay awesome!


	8. Paying rent - Part 1

**Sexual content:** (Mihawk x Perona)

Blowjob & submission

* * *

Paying rent – Part 1

Within the walls of the old and dusty castle, which once belonged to the former Muggy Kingdom, a series of lewd noises could be heard echoing throughout its halls, coming from the old throne room. Inside, Perona found herself occupied with one of her daily chores. She sat on her knees, between the legs of her gracious host, Mihawk, and tended to his needs.

Her mouth was wrapped around him and her tongue slid along the underside of his shaft as she bobbed up and down, tasting every inch she could. Perona squeezed down on his shaft, stroking him to the motion of her blowjob while her other hand massaged and fondled his heavy testicles. She moaned and sighed with such passion, with such devotion, utterly enthralled with the magnificent cock.

Perona kept her legs spread and her back arched, making sure that Mihawk could see her naked ass and tits while she worked on his impressive member. She was so fucking wet and her pussy ached for attention, but she refrained from touching herself as his needs outweighed her own. This was the condition she had to fulfill in order to take up residence within his castle, lest she be thrown out and suffer the wrath of the humandrills. She refused at first, of course, but slowly began to see the urgency of her safety and reluctantly agreed. Luckily for her, she quickly changed her perspective on the matter and grew more and more fond of her duties per each passing day.

Daring a peak, as she held his cock-head on top of her tongue, stroking away with a desperate need; Perona caught had a glimpse of Mihawk's piercing glare. She felt her heart skip a beat as he stared at her with the usual, disinterested expression across his face. His gaze burrowed effortlessly into her very soul, forcing upon her a pressure she had never experienced with anyone else. She would've cum right then and there if she had not already gotten used to it.

Perona pushed herself forward, closing her eyes and relieving herself from the intense glare for just a moment. His member slid into her mouth, over her wet tongue and down her hungry gullet. As his bulbous cock-head pierced the opening of her throat, Perona gagged slightly but managed to keep going. Deeper and deeper it sank, until she could no longer fit more inside; there was, unfortunately, still a few inches left to the base of his shaft.

She stuck her tongue out and reached out for his balls, barely able to tickle them with her tip. Instead, she pulled back with her wriggling limb caressing the length at the same time. Once she reached the head, Perona swirled her tongue around it and pushed his cock back inside, leaving her tongue out as if on display. She gurgled and gagged, bobbing up and down his cock, giving him the best show she could provide; her hands gently rested on top of his thighs as she picked up speed.

Over and over she impaled herself on his thick cock, throat-fucking herself faster and harder with each passing second. Her moans grew louder and louder as the pleasure began to well up inside her; she couldn't help it, her arousal was out of control. Up and down, hard and fast she sucked his cock, desperately pushing herself further and further, hoping to finally reach the base after months of practice; it was so close, yet still so far away.

Perona pulled away and gasped for air, staring at the long, thick strands of saliva that hung so tantalizingly between her lips and his pulsating cock-head. She wrapped her hands around him as she caught her breath and began to stroke She tightened her grip and leaned in towards him, slowly sucking his tip into her mouth. Perona sucked and slurped on his drooling cock-head, swirling her tongue around his ridge and rubbing it against his frenulum while her hands worked and rotated around his shaft.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, his cock began to pump within her grip and semen shot out from his pulsating tip, straight into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the familiar taste filled her and she quickly pulled him out. Perona kept herself open and stuck her tongue out, allowing the thick ropes of cum land wherever it pleased. She continued to milk him as he came, pumping and stroking with delight, forcing out as much cum onto her face as she possibly could. A few moments later, once her master had finished ejaculating, Perona found herself unable to stop and simply continued to stroke away at his cock; her body was trembling and her pussy was so close to an orgasm.

Mihawk, seeing no reason to stay, rose from his seat and stared down at young girl, implying that her chores where not done yet. Perona simply nodded, releasing him from her grasp and began to clean his cock with her tongue. Slowly, methodically and lovingly she lapped up every trace of semen until his member was completely spotless. Then, making sure not to stain his clothes, she carefully tucked his cock back into his pants and watched him walk away, leaving her alone without saying a single word. Perona, whose face was completely covered in her master's seed, watched as he left her hungry and need. She reached down between her legs and slowly rubbed her pussy. "I can't wait for tomorrow…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, review or a PM with your feedback as it helps me improve my stories, and thus making them more enjoyable for you to read. If you feel like you want to give something back, then I suggest using pay pal for a small donation, or heading over to pa treon if you want rewards for your kindness. There you will gain early access to finished stories (one week before everyone else), early access to work-in-progress stories as well as a chance to give feedback and suggestions as to what should be included in upcoming chapters.

Stay awesome!


	9. Paying rent - Part 2

**Sexual content:**

Cunnilingus, edging & forced orgasm

* * *

Paying rent – Part 2

Perona gasped and writhed on top of her bed, unable to stop her body from wriggled in pure ecstasy due to the masterful work of her host. She dared not touch him and, instead, gripped the sheets and tugged at them hard, hoping it would take the edge off of her desperate needs. It did not. Mihawk knew exactly what he was doing and he had kept her on her toes for well over an hour already. He held her tightly, not only with his hands, but also with the pressure of his intimidating conqueror's haki.

Once in a blue moon, Mihawk would turn the tables on their arrangement, and instead of seeking pleasure from Perona, he would take his time and pay her back for all her hard work. This usually came in the form of him eating her out, in a slow, meticulous and intense manner. This time was no different.

His tongue played along the ridges of her lips, teasing her carefully before returning to her tender clit. It swirled around her, licking all over and periodically sucking her into his mouth, only for a brief moment. His fingers slid inside of her, exploring her wet, tight pussy; he pushed them in and out, brushing against all the sensitive spots that Perona didn't even know existed. Over and over Mihawk made her gasp and moan, forcing her to relive the apex of pleasure and delight before bringing her down for another session of infuriatingly intense teasing.

Perona felt tears begin to well up inside her as the pleasure was becoming unbearable to endure. Her muscles ached and sweat ran down her body; she had no idea how much more of this she could handle. Luckily for her, Mihawk seemed relatively satisfied with that amount of sexual frustration he had bestowed upon her body. For every edge he put her through, he had increased the strength of his assault.

Once her recent pleasure-spike had calmed down, Mihawk continued towards his goal and slipped his tongue inside of her. Perona groaned as the limb wriggled deep within her, tasting her juicy lust and eating her out completely. She could feel her pussy tightening around him, squeezing down on the lovely invader; Perona did everything she could, and dared, to hasten her much-needed release.

The silent swordsman retracted his tool and licked up and down the slit, teasing her yet again before returning to his favorite spot around her clit. He wrapped his lips around her and sucked her in and out of his mouth while his tongue flickered over it. Two of his fingers slid into her once again and fucked her slowly, steadily increasing the pressure and forcing her approaching orgasm into a steady boil.

Perona arched her back; she was so close to cumming. She yanked and pulled on the sheets, almost tearing them apart just to cope with the endless pleasure pouring into her throbbing sex. She grunting and groaned, louder and louder, until she was just short of screaming. Her eyes darted all over the place and her head spun from side to side in pure frustration. Her legs trembled as she kicked the soft mattress below her.

Suddenly, her seemingly eternal, pleasurable torment was finally over; her orgasm came crashing with the force of a tidal wave. Her eyes shot open and she could barely breathe as pleasure erupted from within. Perona's entire body shook and jerked as her pussy exploded, sending her juices flying in all kinds of directions. As usual, Mihawk had taken a seat beside her, narrowly avoiding a messy accident. He kept one hand against her pussy and continued to rub as she came, keeping the orgasm going for as long as he pleased.

After a short while, just a few minutes or so, Perona slumped onto the bed and let out a single, lewd groan; her voice was shaky and tired. Her pussy was on fire and her brain had melted into an incoherent puddle of unidentifiable goop, leaving her completely thoughtless and without a single care in the world. For the moment, her entire life revolved around this wonderful ecstasy of sexual gratification and she wished it could last for an eternity. In the midst of her declining euphoria, she could have sworn she had heard him speak; "Thanks." Unfortunately, once her high had receded, she found herself alone inside her room once again, unable to confirm if he had actually thanked her or not. Regardless, she couldn't help but to smile and believe in what she had heard and whispered quietly to herself; "You're welcome…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, review or a PM with your feedback as it helps me improve my stories, and thus making them more enjoyable for you to read. If you feel like you want to give something back, then I suggest using pay pal for a small donation, or heading over to pa treon if you want rewards for your kindness. There you will gain early access to finished stories (one week before everyone else), early access to work-in-progress stories as well as a chance to give feedback and suggestions as to what should be included in upcoming chapters.

Stay awesome!


	10. Bubbles (Futa)

**Sexual content:** (Kalifa)

Futa, solo & masturbation

* * *

Bubbles

On a bright summer's day, when the clouds were absent and the winds blew with a pleasant calm, Kalifa found herself strolling about with nothing to do. She should've gotten a new assignment, or at least a small mission by now, but nothing came. Instead, Kalifa had spent most of the day wandering about the marine headquarters, watching the new recruits being metaphorically murdered by their superiors. But, in the end, even that got slightly tedious so she simply resigned herself to her private quarters.

As she closed the door behind her, Kalifa let out a frustrated sigh as she began to unbutton her clothes and placing them neatly upon her sofa. Feeling the slightly cool air circle her naked form, she felt her nipples grow somewhat rigid. Kalifa smiled playfully and pushed her chest outwards as she stretched herself, just before heading towards the bath.

Stepping into her large tub and carefully sitting herself down, leaning against the heated ceramic, Kalifa closed her eyes and felt her body begin to relax. Being far too lazy to actually turn the water on like a proper adult, she simple extended her leg in the general direction of the faucet and wriggled her foot around the handle. After a series of failed attempts, the blonde finally managed to get the water running at the desired, slow pace. Kalifa wouldn't openly talk about her odd bathing-preferences, but she favored the slow, rising, warm water compared to having her body submerged within a mere moment. Maybe it was because of the devil fruit, or perhaps due to some odd quirk; it didn't really matter as long as she enjoyed it.

Feeling the warm water pool around her, Kalifa felt a sudden rise, a frisky naughtiness begin to stir from below. She opened one of her eyes and snuck a peek between her legs, confirming her suspicion. Biting down on her lower lip, Kalifa watched as her girl-cock began to inflate and grow, rising up from her groin until it stood erect and throbbed in the air. She grinned as she stared at the plump cock-head pointing right at her face; her shaft jumped periodically, eager for attention which it so urgently craved.

Kalifa briefly adjusted her glasses, ignoring the slight mist which had formed due to the steaming water. Bringing her hands together, rubbing them against one another, she steadily built up an adequate amount of slippery and soapy bubbles. Once satisfied, Kalifa reached down and grabbed her feisty member and gave it a nice, firm squeeze. "Aaaah…" she sighed, curling her toes as the pleasure coursed through her length.

As the water reached her hips, Kalifa was already happily stroking away at her hardened length, grunting and moaning loudly to herself. Ever since acquiring her new powers, she could no longer make do with ordinary lube or even worse, going dry when masturbating; it had to be with bubbles, her soapy, wonderful and slippery bubbles. Her hands slid up and down with ease, rotating and stroking her fat, veiny cock all the way from the base and up to her sensitive tip.

Slowly but steadily, Kalifa increased the pace of her vigorous pumping, faster, harder and stronger with every passing moment. Her testicles began to bounce up and down, slamming into the water once it had reached her groin; the room quickly filled with lewd moans and loud, splashing water. After a small while, her entire cock, besides her bulbous tip, was completely submerged, making quite a bit harder to masturbate. She frowned momentarily and pouted at the running faucet, as if it had wronged her somehow. "That's sexual harassment…" Kalifa muttered quietly to herself.

With some finicky fiddling with her foot, she managed to pull the plug up by the chain, watching and glaring at the draining water. Once it had settled below her rump, Kalifa smiled triumphantly and resumed her naughty endeavor. She stroked her needy member with passion, gripping it tightly and teasingly rubbed her tender tip over and over. Kalifa reached down with one of her hands and cupped her testicles, kneading them firmly, pulling and squeezing to ease the rising ache.

Pumping, stroking and embracing her veiny length, Kalifa gritted her teeth, spreading her legs wide apart and sliding down onto her back. Her hand continued to work her entire shaft while the other gripped the edge of the tub. She held onto it as she felt her orgasm approach, steeling her body for the incoming eruption. Kalifa grunted and groaned, stroking away at her cock as fast as she could, hurrying towards the edge.

As the water returned to its previous height, Kalifa pushed her sex up and above the surface, just so she could keep going; she was so very close. Then, finally, her testicles began to tighten and pull into her groin, pumping and pumping until the massive load shot through her length and exploded out of her throbbing cock-head. A loud, lewd gasp escaped her lips as the thick, hot and creamy ropes of cum flew through the air, plastering all over her face; Kalifa quickly stuck her tongue out, hoping to catch a few strands of cum; she was moderately successful. Her cock jumped with each and every spurt, sending jolts of sharp, intense pleasure crackling up her spine until there was nothing left inside her emptied nuts.

Spent and slightly out of breath, Kalifa slowly sank into the warm, soothing water, sighing with a comfortable glee. As she leaned back, resting her head against the tub, Kalifa closed her eyes and let her mind drift into whatever pleasantries she could think of. The small bit of semen that managed to stick to her tongue was quickly gulped down while the rest, covering most of her face, remained untouched; it was such a naughty and pleasant sensation after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, review or a PM with your feedback as it helps me improve my stories, and thus making them more enjoyable for you to read. If you feel like you want to give something back, then I suggest using pay pal for a small donation, or heading over to pa treon if you want rewards for your kindness. There you will gain early access to finished stories (one week before everyone else), early access to work-in-progress stories as well as a chance to give feedback and suggestions as to what should be included in upcoming chapters.

Stay awesome!


	11. Hina Horny

**Sexual content:** (Smoker x Hina)

Sex

* * *

Hina horny

On the surprisingly calm waters of the new world, during the midst of a bright and sunny day, two marine ships could be seen anchored by a small island. The reasons for their visit to this remote and seemingly uninteresting island were unknown to both crews; that knowledge was reserved for their superior, of course. Despite a few awkward questions, Smoker had managed to convince Tashigi to lead their men on a patrol around island, leaving him completely alone with rear admiral Hina.

With the door to her room locked and their clothes strewn about the floor in a chaotic manner, Hina presented herself for her lover, shaking her ass invitingly at Smoker. She stood in front of the bed, leaning over and waited eagerly for the fun to begin. The tall, chain-smoking man approached her slowly, taking his time and enjoyed the nice view of all the fine lines and curves so pleasantly on display. He stared as Hina's wetness became apparently clear; she had been waiting for so long and was practically drooling for attention.

Smoker placed his hands on top of her cheeks and squeezed her firmly, digging his thumbs into the tender flesh just a few inches away from her sex. A small sigh escaped her lips as he drew closer, making her pussy twitch with need as he spread her ass. He leaned in, just for a few moments and gave her clit a single, firm kiss, bringing out another lustful moan.

Fearing their discovery, Smoker quickly stood up and positioned himself behind her, slowly guiding his throbbing member towards her tight pussy and carefully pushed it inside. He sighed quietly, not wanting his impatience exposed and, supposedly, used against him to somehow invalidate his manliness. Hina, on the other hand, gasped without restraint as the thick, hard member filled her up.

With every single inch of Smoker's big cock neatly resting inside of her, Hina began pushing herself back and forth, repeatedly impaling herself on her lover's cock. Lewd, fleshy noises of fucking and aroused moans began to echo within their room as Hina slammed her ass into Smoker's groin. She placed her head against the bed and gripped the duvet in her hands, gaining just a bit more stability for an ever harder thrusting.

Feeling the tight, wet walls of Hina's pussy, Smoker could barely keep himself still as the pleasure flowed through his cock. He finally placed his hands around her waist, just above her hips and thrust into her, just as she pushed against him. Soon, they fucked like wild animals, slamming into each other as if they've been starved for years. Her moans and his grunts began to mingle in the air and the wet, sloppy sounds of their fucking surely reached even the furthest beaches of the island.

Hina bit down and nibbled on her lower lip, focusing all her attention on the perfect shaft pushing her insides apart. His big and plump testicles slapped against her throbbing bud, sending sharp pleasures throughout her sex and up her spine. When her lip was no longer enough to quell the restlessness in her body, she would bite down on her duvet and tug on it with all her strength, grunting and grinning with such joy. His cock slid in and out, over and over, harder and faster with every passing second.

Tightening his grip around her, Smoker thrust as hard as he could, pushing his entire cock into Hina's pussy. He gave off a single, muffled growl as his testicles began to pump. Hina's eyes shot open as the sudden, massive load of thick, boiling semen exploded inside of her. The sticky liquid poured into her without hesitation, filling her up within mere moments and forcing her over the edge with a single, powerful push.

Hina gasped as her orgasm erupted from within, sending her into a trembling frenzy of lust and carnal need. Her knees began to bend and wobble, her pussy tightened around the invading cock and her body shook with pure joy. Just behind her, still unloading into her hungry sex, Smoker stood and grunted at the top of his lungs as he came. Hina grinned and chuckled quietly to herself as she listened; she found it incredibly entertaining and unbearably cute at the same time. Once completely spent, Smoker took a single step backwards and let his still rock-hard member spring out from Hina and into the air.

"What are you doing?" Hina musingly asked, sitting herself up at the edge of the bed, staring straight into Smoker's eyes.

"Just give me a second to recharge…"

With a fierce determination, Hina stood up and grabbed Smoker by the arm and pulled him down towards the bed with a surprising ease, and proceeded to straddle the shocked man. "No…" Hina sternly replied. "Hina wants more..."

"But…"

"Now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, review or a PM with your feedback as it helps me improve my stories, and thus making them more enjoyable for you to read. If you feel like you want to give something back, then I suggest using pay pal for a small donation, or heading over to pa treon if you want rewards for your kindness. There you will gain early access to finished stories (one week before everyone else), early access to work-in-progress stories as well as a chance to give feedback and suggestions as to what should be included in upcoming chapters.

Stay awesome!


	12. Releasing Frustration

**Sexual content:** (Doflamingo x Viola)

Bondage, toys, bdsm, domination & forced orgasms.

* * *

Releasing frustration

Growling and frowning, finding himself in a terribly awful mood after having to deal with some utter garbage down by the docks, Doflamingo kicked the doors open to his private chambers. As expected, he found his lovely slut lying bound on his bed, put in place by some of his subordinates; he had ordered them to prepare his private cum-dump in order to unwind and release all of his pent-up frustration. Standing just in front of his bed, Doflamingo's foul mood slowly turned around and, not before long, his familiar grin began to emerge.

He stared at his slave and felt the excitement begin to rise inside his pants; Violet, in her bonds, had her legs spread and locked to the sides of his bed. Her arms were tied behind her back and her eyes obscured by the large, thick blindfold. Her mouth had been forced open with the help of a large ball-gag, muffling any cries of mercy she might be so inclined to attempt. Lastly, a large, heavy chain rested neatly between her breasts, and connected to the piercings in her nipples.

Aware that her lover had returned from whatever occupation he had busied himself with, Violet could feel her pussy begin to moisten as lewd and perverted thoughts filled her mind; this was far from the first time he had used her like a mere object, and she anxiously anticipated what was to come.

Suddenly, she could feel his big hands squeeze firmly around her large tits, massaging and fondling them in a forceful manner. Violet felt herself being pulled up from the bed as Doffy continued to play with her. He tugged and pulled on the chain, stretching her nipples upwards, caused her to grunt and moan from the mixture of pleasure and pain. She was soaking wet at this point, unable to hide her apparent arousal as her nipples grew painfully hard; much like her aching and throbbing clit.

Doflamingo didn't spare much time for simple foreplay and quickly undid his pants, releasing the massive member hidden within. Seeing as he is much larger than your average human, his cock also dwarfed that of any man, with the exception of giants of course. This had always proved to be somewhat difficult for violet to endure but, with time, she had slowly grown accustomed to him, and could barely fit about half of him inside her tight cunt.

Feeling the large, throbbing and thick cock-head pushing her walls aside, Violet gasped loudly and wriggled wildly in her bonds. Inch after inch of rock-hard cock pushed into of her, causing her pussy to stretch to its very limit, forcing out more and more lewd groans. Once impaled by a large part of her master's shaft, Violet bit down on the ball in her mouth and waited anxiously for him to start pounding her.

Hearing him chuckle in his usual, sadistic way, Violet gasped and moaned as the cock began to thrust in and out of her, stretching and forcing her pussy open in a fast, aggressive fashion. His big, strong hands gripped her tiny, slender waist, squeezing her tightly as the fingers dug into her skin. Doffy pulled her into him with every thrust he made, making her feel like the cheapest of cock-sleeves. The incredible sensation of pleasure, dull pain and her role as a mere sex-toy was enough to quickly push her to the edge.

Doflamingo couldn't care less how much, or how little his fuck-sleeve came and instead busied himself by watching his cock fucking the tight hole beneath him; he found it fascinating to see the large bulge that formed just above her groin every time he pushed his cock inside. As he picked up speed, Violet grew wilder by each passing second, surely enjoying the approaching orgasm which he definitely would mind forcing upon her.

Almost screaming with lust, overwhelmed by the bubbling and boiling orgasm that quickly built up inside of her, Violet kicked with her legs and tensed every muscle in her body. A few moments later, her orgasm erupted with such a violent force that she could barely breathe. Her pussy tightened, if only a little, and squeezed down on the massive phallus as it sprayed its juices everywhere. Violet whimpered and sobbed as the pleasure crackled like electricity through her body, causing her to shake and tremble uncontrollably. Despite all this, Doffy refused to stop and only continued with increased vigor and strength, clearly enjoying his toy's wonderful predicament.

One after the other her orgasms exploded. Violet wanted to scream, to flee as the pleasure grew far too strenuous to endure; her drenched cunt couldn't take anymore. Even as she reached her fifth orgasm, Doffy was far from finished with her and kept using her like without the slightest hint of remorse. One of his hands tightly wrapped around her neck and squeezed down hard, making her choke as she continue to cum. The lack of oxygen made the already intense sensation ever more sharp and she could feel her conscience begin to slip.

Then, at the very last moment, Doflamingo released his grip and began to laugh maniacally as he came. The large, throbbing log of cock suddenly expanded and a massive load of thick, boiling semen poured into her at an alarming rate. Violet was forced into her ninth orgasm and her entire being was lit aflame by the powerful, searing pleasure taking over her body. Her eyes began to roll backwards as the jets of cum shot out of her tight, wet cunt; her brain was unable to process everything she felt and, ultimately, shut down and let the pleasure take over.

Taking a step back, Doflamingo pulled his cock out of the gaping and cumming hole, releasing the remainder of his load over the trembling cock-sleeve and grinned with great satisfaction. Once done, Violet lied covered from head to cunt in her master's seed, writhing and whimpering incoherently in sheer pleasure. He snickered amusingly at his creation, watching the uncontrollable twitching and squirming. As a final touch, her positioned a vibrator against his slave's pussy and tied it in place. Before he left, he thanked her for her services and turned the vibrator on, leaving her cumming and screaming until his servants came back to free her, just a few hours later...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you liked what you read then please consider leaving a follow, favorite, review or a PM with your feedback as it helps me improve my stories, and thus making them more enjoyable for you to read. If you feel like you want to give something back, then I suggest using pay pal for a small donation, or heading over to pa treon if you want rewards for your kindness. There you will gain early access to finished stories (one week before everyone else), early access to work-in-progress stories as well as a chance to give feedback and suggestions as to what should be included in upcoming chapters.

Stay awesome!


End file.
